Elecciòn de Vida El heredero de la espada
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Crossover - DigimonPokemonRurouni Kenshin - Ash deberà enfrentar su mayor desafìo, en una època y tiempo que no le pertenecen {{
1. Capítulo 1: La Leyenda del Destajador

Elección de Vida, el heredero de la espada asesina.  
  
Por Syaoran Li  
  
Nota del Autor: Por fin me actualicé con este fic. Por lo tanto, desde ahora hasta que termine, los mantendré al pendiente de esta narrativa que nació de mi interior. Gracias a quienes me han dado su apoyo incondicional, esperando con paciencia día tras día, mes tras mes. Han sido casi dos años de silencio, por lo que merecen mis más sinceras disculpas. Trataré de compensarlos. Este fic va dedicado a mi buena amiga Alma, quien me apoyó para continuar con esta historia.  
  
Que comience... Capítulo 1: La Leyenda del Destajador. "El 13avo aprendiz del estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu, Kenshin Himura más conocido como Batusai el Destajador. Fue el espadachín más poderoso de la Era Tokugawa. Después de la Era Meiji, Kenshin decidió usar su espada para proteger a la gente, ya que quería enmendar los errores que había cometido en el pasado" -Vaya, jamás imaginé encontrar un mito como este. -No es un mito Ash, es algo que sucedió hace más de 125 años. -Perdóname Kari, no fue mi intención disgustarte. -Lo se, no te preocupes, por ningún motivo me enojaría contigo. -Insisto en que es algo muy increíble, en verdad era una persona tan especial -Claro que si, gracias a él la historia de este país es diferente. -Es cierto, por todo lo que he visto en este museo -Aquí están todos los objetos que se lograron recuperar en aquellos tiempos, incluyendo aquello. -No puede ser.   
En la parte central de la exposición del museo de Tokio se encontraba el tesoro más preciado más grande que pudiera existir, la reliquia más valiosa del pasado. La espada del legendario destajador, la sakabatou- shinuchi que fue utilizado por Kenshin durante la era Meiji. Se conservaba muy bien a pesar de que había pasado más de 125 años sin uso. Ash estaba impresionado, pensó que no tendría la oportunidad de verla con sus propios ojos. -La espada sin filo, la misma espada, no lo puedo creer. -Pues deberías, esta espada ha sido conservaba y protegida desde hace mucho tiempo. -No parece que haya sido usada nunca. -Recuerda que Kenshin jamás volvió a matar a nadie después de obtener esta espada, -Como me hubiera gustado vivir en esa época. -A mi también, sobre todo me hubiera encantado poder usar un Kimono que sólo en aquellos tiempo existieron. -Quisiera tenerla entre mis manos. -Recuerda que esto pertenece al museo, es una pieza muy antigua, tiene que ser bien cuidada. -Lástima- dijo Ash desanimado. -Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, que te parece si vamos a comer. -Buena idea, tanto caminar y leer me ha dado hambre. -Entonces ven- Kari toma del brazo a Ash para poder irse. -Volveré mañana- -Si tú lo deseas Ash, prometo que te acompañaré. -Gracias Kari. -Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- Ash recibe un tierno beso por parte de Kari. -¿Cómo crees que sería nuestra vida si estuviéramos en aquellos tiempos? -No estoy segura, pero de seguro sería maravillosa. -Y que esperamos, vayamos a comer. -Si.   
Ash y Kari abandonaron el museo con deseos de almorzar, ya que como lo había dicho Ash, pasaron casi toda la mañana en ese lugar observando la exposición de la historia del Japón. Ash quedó realmente impresionado con la leyenda del destajador. Para él era sorprendente que haya existido una persona como Kenshin, tan noble y capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo, y sobre todo su promesa de no matar y proteger a la gente después de todo lo que hizo. Ash deseaba saber más de este gran héroe de la historia japonesa, prácticamente el hombre que ayudó a cambiar la historia del país. Esta no sería la última vez que Ash visitaría aquel lugar. -Estas segura de que la exposición seguirá en Tokio por mucho tiempo. -Por supuesto Ash, mi hermano me contó que estaría aquí por unos 5 meses. -Que bien. -Ahora quiero que liberes tu mente de eso y que pienses en nosotros- dijo Kari algo disgustada -Lo siento es que me dejé llevar por todo lo que vimos. -Lo se, a mi también me agradó conocer tanta historia y personajes. Era algo que para mi era desconocido. -Ahora tu eres la que está pensando en ello- dijo tratando de hacer sonreír a Kari. -Tu me obligaste, ven acá- ambos comienzan a correr hacía el restaurante.   
Después de haber disfrutado de un grandioso almuerzo, Ash decidió regresar al museo para seguir observando la exposición. Ya se había convertido en su obsesión conocer todo lo referido a Kenshin Himura Batusai. Por su parte Kari se sentía agotada así que no acompañó a Ash y se fue a su casa. -No llegues tarde- dijo Kari mientras se despedía de Ash con un beso. -Te lo prometo. -Y no te vayas a perder- -Ya me conoces- -Por eso lo digo- Kari dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. -Muy graciosa. -Nos vemos. -Adiós. -Espero que encuentres algo que te guste- se dijo a si misma Kari mientras observaba a Ash alejarse. 1 hora más tarde -Estupendo, no creí ver todo esto, lástima que Kari no quiso acompañarme, seguiré leyendo. "Sus padres murieron en una epidemia de cólera cuando Kenshin, que en ese entonces era Shinta, tenia 8 años, después de la muerte de sus padres una persona adoptó a Kenshin y cuido de él. Un año después, Kenshin y la persona que lo adoptó fueron atacados por un grupo de sujetos, y la persona que cuidaba de Kenshin murió. Afortunadamente, Kenshin fue rescatado por Seijuurou Hiko, su maestro, este le enseño el Hytenmitsurugiryu, es cuando le enseña esto que cambia el nombre de Shinta a Kenshin. Cuando Kenshin tenia 13 años tuvo una gran pelea con su maestro, en la cual Kenshin lo supero y empezó a vivir por si mismo. Cuando los disturbios del período Tokugawa terminaron, Kenshin juró no matar nunca más y se convirtió en un vagabundo, viajando por todo Japón para ayudar a la gente y así compensar las muertes que había causado durante el período de la era Tokugawa. En el undécimo año de la era Meiji Kenshin se encuentra con Kaoru Kamiya, la persona que cambió su vida para siempre." -Kamiya, que curioso, es igual al apellido de Kari. Seguiré leyendo. "Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Kenshin fue atravesando diversas experiencias y enfrentando a enemigos que trataban de romper la paz que él procuraba proteger. A él se unieron Sanosuke Sagara, miembro de la antigua tropa Sekijo, experto peleador y también Yahiko Myoujin de familia Samurai. Siempre estuvieron juntos, enfrentaron las dificultades que se presentaban en su camino, nunca se dieron por vencidos y lograron obtener siempre la victoria. Sin embargo su mayor reto llegó cuando tendría que enfrentarse a su peor enemigo, Makoto Shishio, otro destajador como él, quien era el sucesor de Batusai. Pero antes tuvo que enfrentarse contra Hajime Saito, jefe de la policía en Kioto, pero en la era Tokugawa era el líder del tercer escuadrón del Grupo Shinsen, uno de los mayores enemigos de Kenshin. Su encentro fue centellante, la batalla hizo que Kenshin regresara a su pasado y reviviera al espíritu del asesino que habitaba dentro de él. Gracias a Kaoru y al Señor Okubo, Kenshin recuperó la conciencia, volviendo a ser el vagabundo". -Sin duda Kenshin fue una gran persona. "Fue una dura decisión, pero debido al asesinato del Señor Okubo por orden de Makoto Shishio, Kenshin aceptó la tarea de enfrentarlo y acabar con él, aunque eso significara volver a ser el destajador que era antes. Sin despedirse más que de Kaoru, Kenshin emprendió el viaje a Kioto. Durante su camino conoció a Misao Makimachi, quien resultó ser una Onniwabanshu, quien andaba en búsqueda de Aoshi Shinomori y los demás miembros. Kenshin no se atrevió a decirle que sus amigos estaban muertos y que no tenía noticia de Aoshi, algo que sin embargo Misao descubriría con el tiempo. Después de pequeños problemas, Misao se unió al viaje de Kenshin camino a Kioto. Antes de llegar, junto con Saito, tuvo un encuentro prematuro con Shishio, el cual no pudo ser ya que Shishio ordenó a su pupilo, Soujiro Seta, pelear con Kenshin Después de un movimiento, la pelea había terminado, la espada de Kenshin había sido destruida al igual que la de Soujiro, espada que pertenecía a Shishio, ambos decidieron que terminarían su combate en Kioto. Poco tiempo después, Kenshin y Misao llegaron a Kioto, al igual que Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kaoru, quienes no dejarían que Kenshin enfrentara esto solo. Shishio por su parte estaba reuniendo a su grupo, el Jupongatana. Todo estaba listo para la batalla entre Kenshin y Shishio, Kenshin sabía que tenía que detener la ambición de Shishio de conquistar el Japón con su creencia de que el más fuerte debe sobrevivir y el débil debe morir, no podía permitirlo. Después de resolver el problema de su espada, Kenshin buscó a su maestro para que le enseñara la técnica más poderosa del Hytenmitsurugiryu, el Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki. Kenshin aprendió este ataque de la forma más difícil, pero gracias a su maestro logró su objetivo. Ahora con su espada y su el Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki, Kenshin estaba listo para enfrentar a Makoto Shishio y al Jupongatana. Junto con Sanosuke y Saito, Kenshin descubrió el verdadero plan de Shishio, destruir la capital del país para que este entrara en un caos total. Con su máximo esfuerzo, lograron detener a Shishio y al Reingoku. Con su sueño destruido, Makoto Shishio retó a Kesnhin a la última batalla en su escondite. Este aceptó al igual que Saito y Sanosuke. Las batallas fueron muy duras, Sanosuke enfrentó a Anji, la persona que le enseñó la técnica del doble impacto. Saito luchó contra Usui Oonuma, al cual derrotó sin problemas. La mayor dificultad de Kenshin fue tener que enfrentar a Aoshi Shinomori, quien deseaba derrotar a Batusai para obtener el respeto de ser el más poderoso, algo que no fue posible. Kenshin le mostró la verdad a Aoshi derrotándolo con el Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki. Al final del camino, la batalla que decidiría el destino del Japón tendría lugar, Kenshin y Shishio terminarían de una vez por todas con lo que habían empezado en la era Tokugawa. Gracias a su espíritu de guerrero y al inevitable destino al que Shishio debía enfrentarse, Kesnhin salió triunfador de su combate. Shishio fue consumido por su propio odio, evitando que Kenshin tuviera que matarlo y regresar a ser el asesino que era antes. El Japón había sido salvado, la amenaza más grande detenida. Kenshin podía estar satisfecho por lo que había logrado." -Yo nunca hubiera podido enfrentar una situación como esta. Veamos que más dice. "Luego de la pelea con Makoto Shishio, Kenshin regresa a Tokyo con Kaoru y los demás, pero luego de un tiempo enfrentará el mayor de sus retos: vencer a un espadachín que también usa el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu, su nombre: Shougo Amakusa, en la primera batalla Kenshin se ve muy inferior a él y Shougo fácilmente lo derrota y por querer detener al Hijo de Dios, lo deja ciego con la técnica del Rairyuzen y lo lanza a un acantilado frente a Kaoru. Luego él con ayuda de Misao averigua la historia de su vida y su debilidad, la cual usa en la segundo combate donde pelea estando ciego, claro que la pelea fue pareja pues Shougo estaba herido de bala y en ese segundo combate resulta el vencedor al derrotar el Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki Celestial con su Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki. De ahí en adelante Kesnhin siguió enfrentando nuevos desafíos, los cuales logró superar gracias a su fuerza y habilidades. Ya podía estar tranquilo, la paz tanto en su interior como en el Japón habían regresado, nada volvió a interrumpirla hasta el momento de su muerte." -Impresionante, cómo me hubiera encantado vivir en esa época tan maravillosa, debo saber mucho más.   
Con sólo una cosa en su mente, Ash se dirigió a la Biblioteca a buscar todos los libros que tuvieran información sobre Kenshin y las eras en las que éste vivió. Así que, aunque nunca lo había hecho, se encerró en los libros hasta saciar su curiosidad, deseaba conocerlo todo, su vida, sus acciones, las personas que vivieron junto a él. En fin, Ash se olvidó por completo de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Las horas pasaron y Ash seguía sumergido en los libros, devorando cada libro, cada página, adquiriendo y conservando todos los datos que podía encontrar.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, la noche llegó rápidamente, ya era la hora de cerrar el mueso. El encargado de la biblioteca se acercó a Ash para comentarle esto. -Disculpe jovencito, es tiempo de cerrar. -Esta bien señor, al parecer me dejé llevar por estos libros. -Así que te interesa la vida de Kenshin Himura. -Por supuesto, me ha parecido increíble todo lo que hizo en el pasado por las demás personas, sin contar lo que hizo por el país. -Es cierto, fue un gran personaje, sin él todo sería diferente. -Es una lástima que tenga que irme- el encargado lo vio con unos ojos llenos de energías y entusiasmo por saber más, así que tomó una decisión. -Hagamos un trato, como veo que estás muy interesado en esto, dejaré que te lleves los libros que tu gustes, no debería hacerlo, pero no creí encontrar a alguien tan interesado como tu. -Gracias señor. -No me lo agradezcas, aprovecha esta oportunidad. ¿Qué dices? -De acuerdo, sólo me llevaré uno. -¿cuál? -Este- Ash le muestra al encargado un libro con el título "Hytenmitsurugiryu El arte de la espada Protectora" -Seguro, puedes llevarte más. -No gracias, me conformo con llevarme este. -Como tú quieras- -Lo devolveré mañana. -No te preocupes por eso, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. -¿En serio? -Claro. -¡¡Que bien!!  
  
La alegría de Ash no daba para más, estaba contento por tener la oportunidad de apreciar el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu, aunque fuera en un libro. Antes de irse, Ash alcanzó a escuchar al bibliotecario quien le indicaba un cartel que se encontraba en la salida del museo. -Como veo que te interesa mucho la exposición, creo que eso también te interesará. -Gracias señor.   
Ash paró frente al cartel para ver que decía este; este exponía el anuncio de un festival sobre las distintas eras por las cuales el Japón ha atravesado por su historia. El próximo festival era el de la Era Meiji, que se realizaría dentro de una semana. Esto entusiasmó aún más a Ash, ya que no sólo tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de saber acerca del estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu, sino que también podría vestirse como lo hacían en aquella época. Seguramente Kari lo acompañaría para esa ocasión. -Estupendo. -Los disfraces se entregarán dentro de 2 días, si vienes a tiempo, podría conseguirte uno de los mejores. -¿Haría eso por mi? -Eres el primero que conozco que se entusiasma tanto por la historia, así que creo que es una forma de recompensarte. -Entonces aquí estaré. -Te estaré esperando. -Nos vemos. -Suerte con ese libro. -A. -Olvídalo Ash. -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Esto sorprendió al bibliotecario, pero pronto encontró una respuesta. -Lo escuché cuando estuviste aquí en la mañana con tu amiga. -Comprende, bueno, adiós. -Hasta pronto-   
Ash abandonó el mueso a toda prisa, había prometido a Kari no llegar tarde, pero ya lo era, así que debía correr para no aumentar su retraso. El museo quedó vacío, el bibliotecario también era el encargado del museo, al ver partir a Ash, buscó una ventana para verlo seguir su camino, mientras lo hacía, parecía que algo venía a su memoria. -Sigue así muchacho, aún tienes mucho camino por recorrer. -OH no, ya es muy tarde, espero que Kari no esté enojada. -¡¡Ash!! -Hola Kari. -Prometiste venir temprano y mira que hora es. -Lo se, lo se, pero es que estaba tan inmerso en el tema que no me di cuenta del tiempo. -Eso está muy claro.  
  
Antes de que Kari pudiera decir algo más, Ash cubrió sus labios con los de él, uniéndose en un beso tierno y muy profundo. Permanecieron así por un buen rato ya que ambos estaban muy felices y daban gracias a la vida por haberlos unido. Sintiendo que ya era necesario separaron sus labios.  
  
-Siempre encuentras la forma de conseguir que te perdone. -Lo único que no me perdonaría en esta vida es que estés enfadada conmigo. -Como eres Ash. -¿Es cierto, quería proponerte algo? -De que se trata. -Hoy antes de salir del museo, me enteré de que la próxima semana habrá un festival en el museo sobre la era en la cual vivió Batusai, la Era Meiji. -Creo que estaba enterada. -Que bien, así podré convencerte de ir conmigo. -Claro que quiero ir junto a ti, pero si es un festival debemos ir con la ropa adecuada. -Por eso no te preocupes, el encargado del mueso me dijo que entregarán los trajes dentro de 2 días, y si llego temprano me dará uno muy especial, seguramente si le pido uno para ti me lo dará. -Entonces no veo ningún otro problema para ir. -¿Crees que los demás quieran venir? -No lo creo, todos están muy ocupados, además recuerda que casi ninguno está en Japón. -Es cierto, no importa, sólo seremos tú y yo. -Bueno, será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir o sino mamá se molestará con nosotros. -Esta bien, vamos.   
Ash durmió muy tranquilo esa noche, ya que ese día había sido perfecto en todos los sentidos, ahora dedicaría todo su tiempo en leer el libro que prestó en la biblioteca y en conseguir los mejores trajes para él y Kari. Estaba impaciente porque llegara el día citado. Al día siguiente sin perder tiempo, Ash comenzó a leer el libro sobre el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu; era intrigante ya que explicaba claramente como podía aprenderse esta forma de kendo. Aunque parecía extraño, Ash practicaba todo el día según las enseñanzas del libro; consiguió una espada de bambú e inició su adiestramiento. Así pasaron los dos días práctica tras práctica, poco a poco Ash mejoraba en el manejo de la espada. Tuvo la ayuda de Codi, ya que como era parecido al Kendo, él podía ayudarlo. Siempre se reunían por las tardes para practicar. En la mañana del día marcado, Ash se levantó muy temprano para estar en el museo a primera hora, en verdad deseaba tener los mejores trajes para él y para Kari. Así que sin despedirse de nadie, se dirigió a toda prisa hacía el museo en busca del encargado. -Espero llegar antes que nadie., hubiera traído a Pikachu, no importa. -Buenos días Ash. -Buenos días Señor. -He venido por lo que habíamos dicho aquel día. -¿Te refieres a los trajes? -Claro que si. -Entonces ven conmigo. -Como usted diga.   
El tiempo parecía no avanzar para Ash, sentía que en vez de dar un paso hacia adelante lo daba hacia atrás; la impaciencia estaba comenzando a afectarle. Pero se calmó cuando vio que habían llegado a la sección de la exposición de la Era Meiji. El momento estaba cerca, ya quería ver que traje le sería entregado, también el que debía pedirle para Kari. -Espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo. -Por nada del mundo me moveré de este lugar. -Así me gusta, tienes una buena actitud.  
  
Momentos más tarde, el encargado regresó con un baúl muy antiguo, parecía ser parte de la colección del museo. Lo abrió y sacó de él una vestimenta, esta era muy parecida a la que Ash había visto en la fotografías de la exposición. Parecían ser de un espadachín, ¿podrían ser de Kenshin? -Este ropaje perteneció a Yahiko Myoujin, uno de los compañeros de Kenshin y alumno de la escuela Kamiya Kashin, creo que tú eres de su talla, anda, pruébatelo. -Lo haré de inmediato. -Encontrarás un vestidor atrás de aquel lugar. -Gracias, enseguida regreso. -Tómate tu tiempo Ash. 3 minutos después -Me queda muy bien. -Me alegro por ti. -Por cierto, no tendrá uno que pueda prestarme para mi amiga. -Creo que si, pero lo tengo guardado en el ático del museo, iré por él. Te encargo que no toques nada de la exposición, ¿de acuerdo? -No lo haré, confíe en mí. -Ya regreso. -Sólo dígame algo antes de irse. -¿Que cosa Ash? -Usted sabe mi nombre, pero yo no sé el suyo. -Perdona, siento no haberlo hecho, mi nombre es Yasuhiro. -Mucho gusto. -Bueno, a lo que voy, enseguida vuelvo.   
Ash quedó solo en aquel inmenso salón, sabía que prometió a Yasuhiro, pero tampoco no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener entre sus manos la legendaria espada sin filo de Batusai. Sólo serían unos segundos, nadie se daría cuenta. Primero dio un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si alguien más estaba en el mueso, pero recordó que era muy temprano, el mueso aún no abría sus puertas, así que con el camino libre, se acercó al centro de la exposición, lugar reservado celosamente para la espada sin filo. Quitó sin problemas el cristal que cubría a esta y la tomó con su mano derecha. -Con que esta es la espada que Kenshin uso durante toda su vida, aunque ahora recuerdo que fue rota por uno de sus enemigos, esta debe ser su segunda espada, lo tengo, esta es la última espada hecha por Shakku Arai, la sakabatou-shinuchi. Se siente extraño tenerla, parece frágil, pero al mismo tiempo muy pesada, es una sensación difícil de explicar. Me pregunto si tendrá algo grabado en ella. Al parecer se, veré que dice: "Kenshin Himura". Era de suponerse, pero creo que hay algo más: "Satoshi Morishima", que extraño, me parece reconocer este nombre. Al terminar de pronunciar éstas palabras, un brillo verde rodeó la espada, el mismo brillo también cubrió a Ash. Comenzó a sentir algo muy extraño en su interior, como una fuerza que no podía controlar. De repente, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad, todo quedó en silencio, él era el único que se encontraba allí. Desesperadamente gritó el nombre de Yasuhiro sin recibir respuesta, su ser había sido invadido por el miedo, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco quería enterarse, sólo quería que terminara. -Que es lo que pasa, Yasuhiro, o quien sea, ¡¡ayúdenme!! -"Cálmate, todo saldrá bien". -¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ash al borde de la desesperación. -"Pronto lo descubrirás, amigo, ahora te pido calma, comprenderás lo que está pasando aquí dentro de poco" -Pero... que me sucede, no puedo mantenerme de pie. .... . Kari, no quiero deja..... rte..... (Ash se quedó dormido). -Qué sucedió, ¿habrá sido todo aquello un sueño? Que extraño. Un momento, este no es el lugar en donde yo estaba.  
  
Ash levantó la rimada para observar a su alrededor, definitivamente ya no se encontraba dentro del museo, sino que se hallaba en un campo cubierto de flores y árboles de cerezo. El cielo estaba despejado y no nublado como él recordaba. Seguía con la ropa que Yasuhiro le había entregado al igual que portaba la espada de Kenshin. -En dónde estoy, que hago aquí. Será posible que, no lo creo.   
A lo lejos Ash escuchó unas voces provenir detrás de unos árboles, así que pensó ir a ver que era lo que sucedía. Al estar muy cerca de él, se dio cuenta de algo imposible, lejos de la realidad, sería un sueño o una broma de su imaginación. -No puede ser. Continuará...  
  
© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2004. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Otra espada sin filo

Elección de Vida, el heredero de la espada asesina Capítulo 2: Otra espada sin filo. -No puede ser.   
Ash se escondió tras el árbol, no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron en aquel instante. Era imposible, algo que no podía comprender. -No te parece hermosa Kesnhin. -Claro que lo es Kaoru. -Me recuerda los hermosos campos de Kioto, cómo extraño aquellos tiempos. -Yo pienso lo mismo, aunque también hay malos recuerdos en aquella ciudad. -Lo siento Kenshin, no fue mi intención. -Olvídalo Kaoru, todo eso es parte del pasado. -No puedo creerlo, esto no puede estar sucediendo, cómo es posible que Kenshin y Kaoru, imposible. Significa que, por Dios, ¿que año es? – Ash dejó de escuchar las voces de Kenshin y Kaoru, por un momento pensó que lo habían descubierto, pero para su suerte sólo fue temporal y nuevamente comenzaron a hablar. -Ya es algo tarde, no te parece. -Tienes razón, Sanosuke y los otros se preocuparán por nosotros, será mejor que regresemos. -Entonces que esperamos Kenshin. -Espera un momento. -Sucede algo malo- Kaoru fue interrumpida por Kenshin, quien le indicó el árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos. -Qué es, dime. -No estoy seguro, creo que no es nada. -¿Kenshin? -Regresa al dojo, yo te alcanzaré. -Nada de eso regresaremos juntos, así que no me moveré de aquí... -Kaoru, por favor.  
  
Kaoru vio a los ojos de Kenshin y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, pero tampoco quiso seguir insistiendo, se levantó del suelo, recogió su sombrilla y comenzó a alejarse. -No tardes quieres. -No lo haré Kaoru, lo prometo. -Nos vemos- Kaoru se aleja hasta dejar solo a Kenshin. -Se que estás ahí, sal. -Deja de esconderte.   
Ash fue descubierto, ya no podía seguir ocultado, debía hacer algo; pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que era inevitable su encuentro con Kenshin. –Tendré que salir, aunque no se que haré, más de algo se me ocurrirá-´. -Hola. -¿Quién eres tu?- Kenshin parecía algo tenso. -Mi nombre es... (Espera un momento, no puedo decir mi nombre, parecería algo raro, ya se, ojalá pueda recordarme bien)... mi nombre es Satoshi, Satoshi Morishima. -Morishima. -Me perdí en el camino, podrías decirme en dónde estoy- Ash trataba de distraer a Kenshin para que no notara el pequeño detalle de su espada. -Pues no sabría decirte muy bien, yo no conozco muy bien Tokio, no se cual es el nombre de este lugar. -Entiendo.- (debo irme). -Espera un momento. -Creo que me descubriste. -Me parece que no eres de por aquí verdad. -Es cierto, pero no tienes idea de donde vengo.   
En ese momento la vista de Kenshin comenzó a dirigir su mirada hacia lo que Ash portaba en la cintura, justo cuando estaba a punto de darse cuenta, algo más llamó su atención. -Oye tu el de la cicatriz el la mejilla- Kenshin reaccionó al oír esto. -Que deseas. -Ah, al parecer eres rudo, eso esta perfecto, puedo darme cuenta de que eres un espadachín por esa espada que portas. -Y ¿que es lo que quieres? -Tu vida.   
El sujeto que estaba retando a Kenshin era un extraño hombre, vestía igual que Kenshin, pero su ropa estaba rasgada, su cara era cubierta por la misma oscuridad que rodeaba su alma, todo su ser estaba envuelto en un misterio. También le tenía la mirada puesta a Ash, ya que no pudo pasar por alto la espada que este portaba.  
  
-Veo que tienes a un acompañante. -El es Satoshi Morishima, no tienes ningún problema con él, a mi es a quien buscas. -Es verdad, pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto la espada que ese chico lleva. -Que dices.   
Por fin Kenshin pudo darse cuenta de lo que Ash trataba de ocultarle, la espada, quizás no hubiera tenido importancia sino fuera porque esa espada era la suya. Ash viendo que estaba atrapado nuevamente y unido a los nervios que tenía en ese momento, sin pensarlo sacó su espada y se puso en posición de defensa. -Por favor niño, no me hagas reír, quieres hacerme entender que puedes dominar una técnica de combate. -Claro que si, aunque por poco tiempo, he practicado, estoy seguro de que puedo enfrentarme a ti. -Eso está por verse. -Espera un momento chico, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas- Kenshin buscaba una explicación por parte de Ash. -Lo se muy bien Kenshin, no te preocupes por mi. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Te lo diré más tarde. -Pelea. -Adelante.   
Después de esto sólo se pudo observar como ambas espadas chocaban en el aire, dando como resultado el roce entre ellas, Ash y el extraño cruzaron su mirada, esperando el más mínimo descuido de su adversario, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Ambos realizaron movimientos fenomenales, realmente maravilloso para un chico como Ash. Kenshin estaba impresionado de ver esta lucha y que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de algo. -Puede ser posible, será que él ha aprendido. -Debo admitir que eres bueno, pero no eres mejor que yo. -Puede que sea cierto, pero no me daré por vencido. -Acércate. -Como tú digas. -Ahora si estoy seguro, ese chico sabe el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu. -Al ataque.   
Ash desplegó toda la velocidad que su cuerpo fue capaz de soportar, sin duda fue más velos que su enemigo, quien no tuvo tiempo de moverse. –Hytenmitsurugiryu, golpe del dragón- Ash buscó directamente el hombro del sujeto, aplicó toda su fuerza y logró su objetivo. Sin embargo, este se levantó sin mayores problemas. -Debo admitir que ese golpe fue bueno, pero no lo suficiente. -Estoy en un bajo nivel, no debí aceptar este desafío. -Ahora es mi turno.   
La espada había comenzado a pesarle a Ash, era totalmente diferente al entrenamiento que tuvo con la espada de bambú, sus fuerzas se habían agotado, deseaba moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. -"No puedo terminar así, quiero conocer esta Era, no me dejaré vencer". -Chico, atrás de ti. -Maldito seas.- Ash logró detener el ataque gracias al aviso de Kenshin. -Te demostraré mi verdadero poder. -Me las pagarás Batusai, lo juro. -Hytenmitsurugiryu, golpe del dragón.   
Esta vez Ash desplegó un golpe poderoso, mandando muy lejos a su rival, el cual quedó inconsciente ante tal ataque. La lucha llegaba a su fin, teniendo a Ash como el ganador. -Por fin..... (Ash cae rendido ante el esfuerzo que realizó) -Chico, chico, despierta- Kenshin intentaba despertar a Ash, ya que ahora más que nunca estaba confundido, por su parte el desconocido volvió a reincorporarse, pero esta vez era para retirarse. -Volveré Batusai, fuiste salvado por ese chico, pero la próxima vez él no estará. -Te estaré esperando. -No me derrotarás.- El sujeto desapareció entre la arboleda. -"Me pregunto quien sería, además quien es este chico". –Kenshin tomó la espada que Ash sujetaba con su mano. -Imposible....... es imposible. -...... gracias por la advertencia....... -espera, no me dejes, escúchame. -...... no puedo,.... no aún..... (Ash volvió a caer) -Será mejor que lo lleve conmigo, espero que logre resolver mis dudas. "Sueños de una nueva Era, un nuevo principio, de ahora en adelante todo será diferente" -"Hytenmitsurugiryu, golde de dragón" -"cómo es posible esto" -"no entiendo" -"estoy en el pasado, justo como yo deseé" -"aunque no me esperaba esto" "Ash, Ash" -"esa voz" "sigue a tu corazón, encuentra tu destino en este tiempo y cumple con él" -"qué destino, que debo cumplir, dímelo" "Deja que tu corazón sea el que te guíe" -"espera" "Adiós Satoshi"   
"El amanecer de una nueva Era, el despertar de un espíritu decadente, la venida del ser de la destrucción. El nacimiento de un héroe que cambiará la historia de un país. En la décima segunda era Meiji todo será diferente" -Oye chico, despierta. -Aún sigue muy cansado, no creo que se levante. -Lo dudo, por lo que pude ver, él posee una fuerza interior muy grande, no puede ser detenido fácilmente. -¿Es cierto todo eso Kenshin? -Así es Yahiko. -Y yo que pensaba que no aparecería alguien como él. -Es este mundo siempre hay sorpresas, y creo que esta es una de ellas. -Chicos, silencia por favor es necesario que lo dejemos descansar sin ninguna molestia. -Lo siento Megumi. -Mejor nos retiramos, Megumi tiene razón. -Lo que tú digas Kenshin -Cuídalo muy bien por favor. -Ese es mi trabajo. -Gracias, avísame cuando despierte- Kenshin y Yahiko se retiran de la habitación, dejando a Megumi a cargo de Satoshi. -Será cierto lo que Ken dijo respecto a este chico, suena algo increíble, pero éstas heridas en su cuerpo y el cansancio que presentaba son pruebas suficientes- Megumi cambia los vendajes mientras piensa en todas estas cosas. -......duele..... -Por Dios, ha despertado. -¿Quién eres tú? -Mi nombre es Megumi Takani, me encargo de sanar tus heridas. -¿heridas? -Si, heridas que te provocaste en el combate. -Creo recordar algo... es muy borroso- Ash intenta sentarse pero no puede. -No trates de levantarte, aún estás muy débil. -me siento mareado. -Era de esperarse, hazme un favor, quédate aquí mientras voy a avisarle a Kenshin, ¿de acuerdo? -Esta bien, no me moveré. -Enseguida regreso.   
Ash se sentía extraño, se encontraba en un tiempo que no era el suyo, ni siquiera su realidad, pero ahí estaba, lo que había anhelado y soñado se hizo posible, pero cómo y por qué, no estaba muy seguro, pero en esos momentos parecía no importarle, ya que estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en eso y estaba feliz por estar en esa época y conocer a Kenshin. Por lo que podía apreciar se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia, prácticamente sólo se encontraba él en ella, la luz traspasaba por medio de las paredes ya que ese ha sido siempre el estilo de las casas japonesas. Era un hermoso atardecer el que adornaba aquel día tan maravilloso, los colores más representativos del arco iris estaban enmarcados en aquel cielo. Ash estaba impresionado y lleno de alegría por aquel paisaje, incluso olvidó lo cansado y débil que se sentía, se despojó de los vendajes y se dirigió hacía el corredor. -Que vista más hermosa, pareciera como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, aunque se que no lo es. -Me pregunto que fue lo que me trajo a este tiempo, a menos que..... "a ver que dice....... Kenshin Himura....... Satoshi Morishima.......... que es esto......"  
  
Al recordar esto Ash buscó la espada sin filo que él había traído, para su suerte se encontraba en la habitación junto a sus otras cosas. -Es la espada, estoy seguro de esto - Ash observó con sumo cuidado la espada, buscando las palabras que había leído antes de llegar ahí, pero no estaban, simple y sencillamente era la espada sin ninguna marca. -Puedo jurar que el nombre de Kenshin y el mío, bueno Satoshi Morishima estaban grabados en esta espada-  
  
Ash escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, así que escondió la espada bajo sus cosas y se metió nuevamente a su cama. En ese instante entra Kenshin junto con Kaoru y Yahiko. -Buenas tardes. -Hola. -¿Te sientes mejor? -Aún tengo algunos dolores, pero ya me siento bien. -Que bueno. -Kenshin..... Ash permaneció en silencio. -Es verdad, quisiera que me explicaras cómo es que sabes mi nombre, no recuerdo haberte conocido antes.  
Ash se mantenía callado. -Por favor, dilo- esta vez era Kaoru la que insistía en el tema. -Lo siento Kaoru, no tengo una explicación- Ash se dio cuenta de que volvió a decir algo que no debía. -También sabes su nombre, esto si es extraño- reclamó Yahiko. -Calma los dos, seguramente Satoshi tiene algo que decirnos, ¿no es así? -Esta bien, se los diré- Ash tenía que hacer algo, no podía revelar la verdad, no aún. -Antes que nada, déjame presentarte, bueno creo que ya conoces a Kaoru. -Hola. -Y el es Yahiko. -Yahiko Myoujin, mucho gusto. -Es un placer. -¿Y bien? –todos estaban listos para escuchar lo que Ash tenía que decir. -Esta es la razón por la cual estoy aquí- Ash saca de su escondite la espada sin filo, tanto Kaoru como Yahiko no daban crédito, mientras que Kenshin sólo asintió con la cabeza. -No es posible, esa es la espada sin filo de Kesnhin, ¿cómo es posible que tú la tengas? -Corrección Yahiko, la pregunta es, cómo es posible que exista otra espada igual a esta. – Kenshin coloca su espada junto a la de Ash. Obviamente las espadas eran idénticas en todos los aspectos, algo que sorprendió aún más a los presentes. -"Ahora que hago, no puedo decirles que vengo del futuro, no se si ellos podrían creerme, debo encontrar la manera de darme a entender sin generar sospechas, intentaré lo que sea, ya lo tengo" -Esta espada me trajo hasta Tokio, estas son espadas gemelas. -¿Espadas gemelas? -Hace dos años mi padre me entregó esta espada, me dijo que era la última que Shakku Arai había hecho; aunque más tarde me enteré de que él hizo dos espadas en vez de una. Luego gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos logré saber quien era el dueño de la otra espada, y ese dueño eres tú.   
Kenshin parecía dudar por unos instantes, pero después le sonrió muy amablemente. -Ahora lo entiendo, con que de eso se trataba. -Dos espadas sin filo, que ironía- dijo Yahiko mientras buscaba alguna diferencia entre ellas, algo que fue en vano- Si, las dos espadas son exactamente iguales. -Ya te lo dije, son espadas gemelas. -Te creemos, no te enojes. -Gracias Kaoru, Kenshin. -Al parecer no tienes un lugar en dónde quedarte, si lo deseas puedes hacerlo en este Dojo hasta que hayas resuelto lo que tengas que hacer. -No quiero ser una molestia -Por supuesto que no lo eres, ahora eres nuestro invitado y como tal puedes quedarte. -Les prometo que hallaré una forma de pagarles todo lo que hagan por mí. -Se que lo harás Satoshi, lo que importa ahora es que termines de recuperarte. -De acuerdo. -Bueno, ya que te has despertado, es hora de preparar la cena, Yahiko acompáñame. -Como tú digas Kaoru, bueno adiós. -Adiós. -Apresúrate. -Ya voy, ya voy, parezco tu esclavo. ¿Qué dijiste? -Nada, no dije nada. -Más te vale. -Ese par nunca va a cambiar, siempre seguirán peleando, por lo menos es parte de su entrenamiento. -¿Entrenamiento?- Ash hizo esta pregunta para tratar de despistar a Kenshin, aunque eso es algo difícil. -Yahiko es alumno de Kaoru, este es el dojo de Kaoru. -Ya veo. (Lo sabía) -Aunque no se por qué me lo preguntas si tu ya lo sabes. -Qué dices, no se de los que estás hablando. -Ahora que ellos ya se fueron puedes dejar de mentir, dime quién eres en realidad y a qué haz venido. -Entonces si era cierto, siempre logras saber lo que los demás tratan de ser o pensar. -¿Me contarás todo? -Esta bien Kenshin, se que tu si lo entenderás. -Empieza cuando quieras. momentos más tarde -Esa es toda la historia, me crees. -Es difícil de aceptar pero eso explicaría muchas cosas. -Creo que explica todas las cosas. -Y ¿sabes cómo sucedió? Ash negó con la cabeza. -Todo fue muy rápido, jamás pude darme cuenta de lo que pasó, en realidad no me esperaba algo como esto. -¿Qué piensas hacer? -No lo se, quizás debería encontrar una solución, aunque todo esta envuelto en un misterio. -Y si no llegas a lograrlo. -Pues estaré feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida en esta Era. -Respeto tu decisión, aunque no dejas de sorprenderme. -Para mi también es increíble, no me creía capaz de hacer todo aquello que hice ayer. -Eso significa que tienes un don, el que te permite hacer todo esto. -Aunque eso es sólo una pequeña parte, fue un corto tiempo. -Pero en ese corto tiempo has aprendido cosas que a mi me tomó meses de entrenamiento. -Quiero ser el mejor, quiero ser igual a ti. -Lo siento, pero no puedo Satoshi, prometí que jamás enseñaría el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu. -Eso lo se muy bien, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerlo. -Sabes que esta es una gran responsabilidad. -La tomaré, no me daré por vencido. -Tendré que pensarlo muy bien. -Gracias Kenshin. -Aunque esta Era Meiji es una era de paz, los espadachines ya no son necesarios. -Nuca debemos confiarnos, esa es una lección que he aprendido a través de mi vida. -Es verdad, ese siempre ha sido mi ideal por el cual lucho y defiendo con mi vida. -Ese es mi objetivo, tener el mismo propósito, proteger a la gente que amo o que lo necesita, esperaré con gusto tu respuesta. -Esta bien. -Dormiré un poco. -Lo mereces, duerme bien. -Nos veremos en la cena. -Descuida, vendré a despertarte. -Kenshin. -Si. -No comentes con nadie lo que te he contado. -Descuida, no lo haré. -Gracias.  
Kenshin cierra la puerta para que nadie pueda molestar a Ash, este aprovecha para poder dormir ya que deseaba hacerlo. -Espero hacer lo correcto en este Era. -Qué opinas de él Kaoru. -Me parece un buen chico. -Pero no crees que es un poco sospechoso. -¿Por qué lo dices Yahiko? -A mi no me convenció con esa historia de la espada, aunque no logro encontrar otra explicación. -Yo también pensé en eso, pero por lo que he visto se parece mucho a Kenshin. -Pues talvez sea cierto, en especial por lo que Kenshin me contó. -Que cosa Yahiko, que fue lo que te contó Kenshin. -No puedo decírtelo, prometí a Kenshin que no lo haría. -Ahora tienes que hacerlo. -mmm esta bien pero siento que he defraudado a Kenshin. -Y bien Yahiko. -Kenshin me contó que cuando él encontró a Satoshi, un sujeto muy extraño apareció en ese lugar con la intención de derrotar a Kenshin. -Seguramente Kenshin lo venció. -No fue él, fue Satoshi. -Entonces debe ser un buen espadachín. -Y no es solo bueno, la técnica que usa es.... -Dime, no me dejes en suspenso. -es el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu. -Bromeas verdad. -Lo siento Kaoru, esa es la verdad. Kaoru dejó caer el soplador que sostenía con su mano. -Oye, cuidado con lo que haces, ¿Kaoru? -No puede ser posible, alguien más sabe las artes del estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu. -Así es. -Por qué Kenshin no deseaba que yo lo supiera. -No me dijo el porqué, pero supongo que fue para que no te preocuparas, justo como lo estás haciendo ahora. -Debo hablar con él. -Espera Kaoru, no lo hagas.- Yahiko tropezó y no pudo impedir que Kaoru fuera en busca de Kenshin. -Tengo que encontrarlo, quizás esta aún con él, iré a ver.   
Kaoru siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, no prestaba atención a su camino, algo que no fue muy agradable ya que sin darse cuenta llegó al exterior de la casa, cerca de la entrada al dojo. Al estar frente a la puerta dio un paso en falso y resbaló. Kenshin apareció como un as y la atrapó antes de que Kaoru terminara en el suelo. -Debes fijarte en el camino. -Lo siento Kenshin, es que estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. -¿En qué piensas? -Sobre lo que Yahiko acaba de contarme. -Es acerca de Satoshi verdad. -Por qué no me lo contaste. -Pensé que aún no era el momento de hacerlo, eso es todo. -Pues deberías confiar más en mí. -Veo que me equivoqué. -Es cierto, es cierto que ese chico Satoshi domina el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu. -No, le falta mucho todavía, pero sin lugar a dudas tiene las habilidades y el talento para aprenderlo. -Acaso insinúas que vas a enseñarle tus técnicas. -Algo en mi interior me dice que es lo correcto, además existe en su corazón el deseo puro de aprender y usarlo para proteger a la gente al igual que yo lo hago. -Pero esta es una época de paz, no veo la necesidad de esto. -Lo mismo pensé yo, pero hay algo que aprendí al final de la Era Tokugawa y que vino a mi mente en ese momento. -¿Qué cosa fue Kenshin?- para ese tiempo Kaoru se encontraba en brazos de Kenshin, tratando de comprender la situación. -A pesar de lo que haga o diga, siempre existirán los problemas y los males en este mundo, nunca seremos capaces de saber que es lo que el destino nos depara. Yo he recorrido un camino muy largo en el cual cometí muchos errores. -No digas eso, ese ya no eres tú. -Déjame terminar Kaoru. -Perdona. -Pienso que ya he ayudado a la gente para redimirme por todos mis pecados, pero no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, así que alguien debe estar listo para enfrentar los retos y peligros que esta nueva Era tiene o tendrá en su camino; Satoshi es el indicado para sustituirme cuando yo ya no esté aquí- al oír todas esta palabras Kaoru comenzó a llorar, ya que para ella este mensaje era como una despedida, igual que con Shishio, y por ningún motivo estaría dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo. -No llores Kaoru. -Nunca vuelas a decir eso, nunca digas que Satoshi será tu sustituto y mucho menos que te irás de mi lado, no podría vivir sin ti. -Kaoru. -Prométeme que le enseñarás el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu. Kenshin sonríe levemente- te lo prometo. -Y Kenshin. -Si. -Por ningún motivo te separes de mí. -No lo haré Kaoru.- Kenshin la abraza fuertemente, esto hizo que Kaoru olvidara todo lo sucedido y entrara en un momento muy especial. -¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¡Kaoru!! -Es Yahiko -Debe de haber terminado de hacer la cena. -Enseguida vamos Yahiko, ven vamos. -Tengo que ir a despertar a Satoshi. -Entonces no te demores, quiero que esta sea una noche especial. -Desde luego Kaoru, regreso enseguida.  
  
La noche ya se había hecho presente, ahora la luz del sol se había convertido en luz de luna, haciendo que todo el lugar se viera de una forma distinta, parecía como si se encontraran en un hermoso campo, ya que era otoño, los árboles dejaban caer sus hojas, las cuales parecían alfombras en las veredas y jardines de las casas, como una forma de darle la bienvenida a este Décimo Segunda Era Meiji. Kenshin parecía haber entrado en un trance, ya que tenía la mirada perdida en los árboles de cerezo que habían junto al Dojo, sin darse cuenta, la cicatriz de su rostro comenzó a sangrar, algo que no sucedía desde hacía más de 10 años. -Qué significa esto, no es posible. -Que no es posible. -Satoshi ya estás despierto. -Fue una excelente siesta, ya me siento recuperado. -Me alegro por ti. -Huele muy bien. -La cena ya está lista. -En serio, ¡que bien! -Con respecto a lo que hablamos antes, he decidido darte una oportunidad. -Lo dices en serio. -He comprendido que esto forma parte de mi destino y del tuyo también. -No te decepcionaré Kenshin. -Eso lo se muy bien, ahora que te parece si nos unimos a Kaoru y Yahiko. -Adelante.  
  
Ash no se dio cuenta de que Kenshin estaba sangrando, así que a toda prisa se dirigió a la cocina para ver lo que Yahiko prácticamente había preparado. Por su parte, Kenshin permaneció pensativo, algo en su interior le indicaba que algo terrible vendría, pero decidió no hacerle caso, además ahora tenía un objetivo, debía enseñarle a Satoshi todo lo que es necesario para poder llevar el Hytenmitsurugiryu hasta su máximo esplendor. Sólo faltaba saber si Satoshi estaría preparado para dicho entrenamiento.  
  
Continuará...  
  
© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2004. 


	3. Capítulo 3: El nacimiento de un pupilo, ...

Elección de Vida, el heredero de la espada asesina Capítulo 3: El nacimiento de un pupilo, aprendizaje del estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu -Que significará esto, no tengo idea, pero talvez... -¡¡Kenshin!! -Enseguida voy. -La cena ya esta lista, no puedes dejarnos esperando. -De acuerdo Kaoru.   
Aún con los pensamientos retumbando en su cabeza, Kenshin decidió que era mejor hacerle caso a Kaoru para no darle una preocupación más a la persona que siempre estaba pendiente de él; con su mente en esos pensamientos, Kenshin se dirigió al comedor para compartir la cena con todos. Antes de llegar, Kenshin fue tomado por sorpresa, ya que una mano amiga lo detuvo en seco. -Hola Kenshin, ¿por qué la prisa? -Oh Sanosuke eres tú. -Esperabas a alguien más amigo -Claro que no, es que me tomaste por sorpresa. -Se escucha raro viniendo de ti, pero no importa, he venido a acompañarlos en su cena que por cierto huele muy bien, ¿acaso Kaoru está enferma? -Claro que no, lo que sucede es que Yahiko fue el encargado de cocinar el día de hoy. -Entiendo, pero al parecer es mejor cocinero que Kaoru, tienes que admitirlo. -Puede que tengas razón Sano. -La tengo y puedo demostrártelo, acompáñame. -Espera Sanosuke, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte. -Sea lo que sea que espere, en este momento sólo me interesa comer. -Tú nunca cambias verdad  
Sanosuke ya había desaparecido del lugar. -Bueno, será mejor que lo descubra por si mismo.  
  
-Buenas noches a todos- Sanosuke paró al instante en que vio a Satoshi. -Hola Sanosuke- -No sabía que tenían, invitados, Kenshin no me dijo nada al respecto- Kenshin apareció repentinamente. -De eso quería hablarte pero no me diste la oportunidad. -Y bien, ¿quién eres tu pequeño amigo? -Mi nombre es Satoshi Morishima, mucho gusto en conocerte Sanosuke- -Lo mismo digo- ambos se dan la mano. -Satoshi se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo- -Además es muy bueno con...- Yahiko es interrumpido por Kaoru de un fuerte puntapié. -¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? -No es nada Sanosuke, no te molestes. -Me están ocultando algo y deseo saber que es ahora mismo- Sanosuke parecía estar muy inquieto, pensaba que Satoshi era alguien en el que no podía confiar. -Yo también deseo saber la verdad. -¡¡Megumi!! -Se tan poco de él aunque lo he cuidado por más de medio día, deseo saber que es lo que esta pasando aquí. -Esta bien, se los contaré- -No lo hagas Kenshin- Kaoru suplicaba para que Kenshin no reviviera esa parte de él. -Se que lo prometí Kaoru pero esto no puede ser callado. -¿Entonces Kenshin? Sanosuke y Megumi esperaban la respuesta de Kenshin. -Verán, Satoshi demostró ser muy hábil con su espada- En ese momento Ash se incorpora de su lugar para mostrarles la espada sin filo. -Es broma verdad Kenshin, dime que se trata de una broma. -No lo es amigo, claro que no, todo esto es real- Kenshin también muestra su espada sin filo. -Que significa esto entonces- -Significa que a partir de mañana seré el aprendiz numero 15 del estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu. -¿Qué? -Como lo oyen, desde mañana Satoshi será mi alumno, le enseñaré todo lo que sea necesario para que sea mi sucesor. -Sucesor de Kenshin o de Batusai -De Kenshin claro está Sanosuke.   
Hubo silencio durante unos instantes. -Prometo que por nada dejaré que Kenshin vuelva a ser el de antes por enseñarme el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu, antes prefiero olvidar todo esto- Satoshi esperaba ver alguna reacción por parte de alguien, pero no hubo señal alguna hasta que Kaoru le dio una mirada muy fría. -Confiaré en ti, se que cumplirás tu palabra. -Pero Kaoru... -Silencia Sanosuke, Kenshin también ha puesto sus esperanzas en él, yo le daré la misma oportunidad. -Muchas gracias Kaoru. -No me agradezcas a mí, aprovecha esto y demuéstranos por qué Kenshin sabe que esto es lo correcto. -Lo haré. -Entonces nosotros también estamos contigo- Yahiko y Sanosuke levantan su mano en señal de aceptación. -Cuenten también conmigo- Megumi también estaba dispuesta hacer todo lo posible. -Lo ves Satoshi, todo va a salir muy bien- -En verdad son maravillosos, todos ustedes- -Oigan, la cena se enfriará si no comemos en este instante-   
En ese momento la tensión que se había formado desapareció; dejando sólo un sentimiento de alegría. -Es cierto, Yahiko se esforzó mucho para prepararla- -Bastante diría yo. -No alardees. -Sólo por eso no dejaré que lo pruebes Sanosuke. -Como que no, tengo hambre, no importa lo que tú digas Yahiko-chan. -Ya te dije que odio ese nombre. -Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan. -Ven aquí- Yahiko y Sanosuke comienzan a pelear. -Siempre son así- -Todo el tiempo. -Ya veo- Satoshi y Kenshin dejaron de prestarle atención a sus amigos y de dispusieron a comer junto con Kaoru y Megumi. -Esta deliciosa, sin duda Yahiko hizo un buen trabajo. -No puedo negarlo hasta él cocina mejor que Kaoru. -¿Qué dijiste Megumi? -Sólo dije la verdad Kaoru o acaso me equivoco. -Claro que si, mi comida es la mejor de todas, ¿no es así Kenshin? -Bueno Kaoru, la verdad es que..... -¿Kenshin? -Bueno, yo, es que -¡¡¡Kenshin!!!- Kaoru estaba preparada para golpear a Kenshin con uno de los platos. -Seguramente él quiere decir que nadie cocina mejor que tu Kaoru. -¿En serio? -Kenshin jamás te mentiría no es así amigo. -Cierto, muy cierto. -Esta vez te han salvado Kesnhin, pero la próxima vez será diferente. -Jejeje.   
Más tarde. -Gracias por la cena, estuvo exquisita. -Me alegro que te haya gustado Satoshi. -Felicita a Yahiko de mi parte cuando despierte. -Esta bien, lo haré.- Yahiko y Sanosuke permanecían dormidos en uno de los rincones de la habitación, exhaustos por la pelea que habían tenido. -Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. -Lo dices por ellos Kenshin- -No sólo por ellos Kaoru, sino por otras razones.   
Kaoru vio en los ojos de Kenshin la preocupación que este tenía por algo, no sabía que era; pero de alguna forma lo averiguaría, no deseaba verlo de esa forma aunque ahora tenía una responsabilidad muy grande; educar a su nuevo alumno. Para Kaoru esto resultaba hasta cierto punto gracioso, pero también la hacía sentir insegura, temerosa de que algo pudiera pasar, aunque al mismo tiempo confiaba en que todo saldría muy bien. Por su parte Megumi se despidió de todos ya que debía regresar a casa del doctor Gensai. Luego de ella, Satoshi hizo lo mismo, ya que deseaba dormir. -Los dejo amigos, necesito reposar, mañana comenzará mi adiestramiento, necesito estar concentrado, buenas noches. -Buenas noches Satoshi. -Buenas noches.  
Satoshi se retira. -Esa es la actitud que esperaba de él. -Y yo espero que siga de es forma- -Descuida Kaoru, haré todo lo posible porque Satoshi sea un hombre de bien, tiene el espíritu y las fuerzas para hacerlo. -Se que es cierto porque tu serás su maestro. -Es mejor que nosotros también hagamos lo mismo, es hora de dormir. -¿Y ellos? -Estarán bien.   
Después de eso, todo quedó en calma, no se escuchaba ningún sonido por toda la casa; la tranquilidad hacía acto de presencia, tranquilidad que todos deseaban que perdurara, aunque el destino a veces nos puede dar un giro inesperado, de cualquier forma las cosas estaban listas para que Satoshi y Kenshin iniciaran su camino juntos y adquirieran nuevas experiencias, tanto alumno como maestro. Esto era en lo único que Satoshi podía pensar antes de dormir. -Daré lo mejor de mí. -Deseo ser bueno. -Tengo un objetivo que cumplir, no importa la Era, no importa el lugar, a partir de ahora mi vida debe cambiar............ (Satoshi cae finalmente por el sueño)   
Las sombras de la noche permanecían inmóviles, atentas a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La ciudad de Tokio estaba entrando a su décima segunda Era Meiji; quizás la anterior era fue muy dura, muchos problemas fueron resueltos con ayuda del destajador; pero sería capaz él y su alumno de enfrentar lo que el destino les tendría deparados. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá -"Un movimiento entre dos Eras, un momento, un instante, prepárense pues su máximo desafía pronto se encontrará con ustedes... " -Ten cuidado -¿Qué es esto? -Debes estar más atento. -Entiendo.  
  
-Satoshi y Kenshin han pasado entrenando por más de una semana, y para sorpresa mía Satoshi aprende muy rápido. -Por eso Kenshin le enseña, sabe que en muy poco tiempo podrá dominarlo. -Incluso el... -Si Sanosuke, incluso el Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki -Asombroso. -Silencio, no debemos distraerlos. -Esta bien.   
Las prácticas eran muy duras, pero al mismo tiempo eran las bases que eran necesarias para este estilo; Satoshi tenía presente esto, así que ponía todas sus energías en aprender lo que Kesnhin su maestro le enseñaba día a día. -Pon mucha atención, hasta ahora hemos practicado los movimientos esenciales, pero no lo hemos aplicado aún. En el Hytenmitsurugiryu existen 9 técnicas de espada; las cuales tienen diferentes usos; cada una es especial ya que depende de la situación en la que te encuentres. -Eso lo se, las nueve técnicas son el Ryusousen, el Doryusen, el Ryutsuisen, el Souryusen, el Souryusen-Ikazuchi, el Hiryusen, el Ryushousen, Ryushousentsumuji, el Ryukansen, el Kuzuryusen y la técnica final, el Amakake Ruryuno Hirameki. -Veo que las conoces muy bien, eso será de mucha ayuda para ti. -Sólo se lo básico, no puedo aplicarlo aún. -No te preocupes, con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando a cada una de ellas. -Entonces por cual iniciamos Kenshin. -El movimiento fundamental, Ryyougi o como tu lo llamas golpe del Dragón. -Tengo problemas con él, mi cuerpo no es capaz de soportar la fuerza que es necesaria para su uso. -Tampoco te preocupes por eso, ya verás que poco a poco te volverás más fuerte, has progresado mucho en esta semana. -Gracias. -Entonces observa muy bien. -Esta bien.   
Satoshi permaneció atento a lo que Kenshin estaba a punto de hacer. Kenshin camino a la dirección opuesta de Ash, se concentró y cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos se dirigió rápidamente al muñeco de prácticas que tenían para dicho fin. De un fugaz movimiento Kenshin desenvainó su espada y realizó lo que Satoshi esperaba, el Golpe del Dragón. -Estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu, golpe del dragón- En esta ocasión el muñeco recibió una gran marca en la parte de su costado, lo que siempre debe suceder, no matar al oponente, sólo inutilizarlo. -Estupendo. -Ahora es tu turno, practicaremos este golpe hasta que tu velocidad sea la adecuada para seguir al siguiente nivel, te parece bien. -Por nada podría negarme a lo que tú dices. -Esta bien, ¡¡ahora!! -Al ataque, estilo Hyten... ... Ahora bien el Ryusousen se base en la fuerza que radica en tu interior, pero antes que nada debes concentrarte en tu enemigo, ya que es él quien provoca ese sentimiento dentro de ti, depende de tu corazón la fuerza que le darás a este ataque. -Entiendo. -La posición de la espada es diferente, debes colocarla de forma que al sacarla quede de forma antepuesta a su brazo, así podrás desplegarla de la mejor manera. -Lo haré -Adelante... ... el Doryusen requiere de un manejo de la espada y de tus habilidades, ya que esta es utilizada en espacios en los que es casi imposible tener movilidad, así que debes aprovechar la poca que poseas. -Por eso practicamos los golpes de velocidad. -Exacto. -Pero aún no comprendo del todo. -Escucha, que sucedería si te enfrentaras a más de tres enemigos. -Seguramente me rodearían para evitar que escape. -Así es, así que en este caso el Ryusousen no es útil, ya que necesitas más espacio para hacerlo. -Y cómo podré hacerlo sin ese espacio. -Debes liberarte, para eso debes ser veloz y desplegar tu velocidad en el tiempo más corto posible. -Ya veo...   
  
... Hasta el momento has aprendido a defenderte de enemigos a lejana y cercana distancias, pero imagina que la situación es crítica, depende de la decisión que tomes para poder salir adelante, cuando no halles la respuesta, el Ryutsuisen es tu solución, ya que con él posees el poder de detener al enemigo con el más mínimo movimiento de tu espada, para este tiempo debes ser más rápido, y déjame decirte que lo eres, has superado mis expectativas. -Ha sido un trabajo arduo, pero los frutos han valido la pena. -Observa bien esto.   
Uno, dos, tres movimientos fueron suficientes para que Kenshin acabara con los obstáculos que obstruían su camino. Esto dejó impresionado a Satoshi. -Increíble, no se si seré capaz de ser tan rápido como él. -No te preocupes, verás que es posible. -Si...   
  
Han pasado tres meses desde que Satoshi empezó su entrenamiento con Kenshin. Cada día su progreso es más que satisfactorio, Kenshin estaba orgulloso de que estuviera aprendiendo tan rápido, él había tardado 2 años de lo que Satoshi ha aprendido en este tiempo; sin lugar a dudas que estaba destinado a ser su sucesor. Kenshin contemplaba el entrenamiento que Satoshi sostenía, además de observar el panorama que era alentador, ya que al igual que Satoshi tenía un futuro, sabía que el Japón o la época de él estarían seguros.  
  
Además de él, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban impresionados del progreso que estaba teniendo, era admirable que alguien quisiera seguir los pasos de Kenshin con el mismo ideal que ha gobernado el corazón de Ken desde finales de la era Tokugawa. También el doctor Gensai, quien llegaba de vez en cuando a visitarlos, junto a las hermanas de Kaoru, Ayane y Suzume habían comenzado a llamarlo su hermano, ya que al igual que Kenshin tenía un buen corazón. El tiempo siguió pasando, cada día que pasaba, Satoshi mejoraba notablemente sus habilidades y aprendía lecciones valiosos, aunque a veces con un poco de trabajo más de la cuenta, pero sabía que era necesario, los deseos de ser el mejor y de regresar eran las cosas que lo animaban a seguir, aún no sabía que sería de su futuro, pero trataría de averiguarlo, sin embargo no podía olvidar lo que estaba compartiendo en esos momentos con todos ellos. Trataría de hacer lo que fuera necesario, pase lo que pase, entregaría su vida por una noble causa, sea cual sea. -Deberías ser igual a él Yahiko. -Esto es diferente Kaoru, tu me enseñas Kendo, mientras que Satoshi está aprendiendo el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu, hay mucha diferencia entre una y otra. -Acepto tu respuesta, pero por lo menos deberías tener la misma dedicación, últimamente has estado sin hacer nada, pareces un perezoso. -Ya no me molestes. -Opino lo mismo, ese chico es mejor cada día que pasa, y quien sabe, quizás logre superar a Kenshin. -Existe tal persona. -Tú lo estás viendo, además en esta vida todo es posible. -A veces dices cosas inteligentes Sanosuke. -Como que a veces, siempre lo hago. -Si como no. -No empiecen con su peleas, saben que detesto eso- Kaoru estaba molesta, aunque recuperaba su sonrisa cuando volvía su vista hacía Kenshin. Sanosuke no pudo dejar de notar este detalle, así que aprovechó esto para fastidiarla. -Oye Kaoru, si sigues viendo a Kenshin de esa forma harás que pierda su concentración. -No es gracioso Sanosuke, además eso no es posible.  
  
-¡¡¡Ten cuidado Kenshin!!!- Ash previene a Kenshin antes de que este caiga dentro del pozo, pero fue demasiado tarde. -Ooooooooouuuuuuu. -Te encuentras bien amigo. -Sólo un poco mareado eso es todo Satoshi. -Lo ves- Sanosuke es golpeado fuertemente por Kaoru. -Todo por tu culpa. -Sólo buscas excusas. -Claro que no. -Que sí -Ya basta ustedes dos. -Pero Kenshin. -Solo fue un accidente, descuida. -Es cierto, no fue para tanto, aunque si Sanosuke fue algo rudo. -Rudo, pero si lo dije en broma. -Pero sucedió. -Como tú digas- Satoshi deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa. -Vaya, desde que estás aquí es la primera vez que te veo una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro. -En serio, no me había fijado. -Que despistado eres- -Me parezco a ti Yahiko -O quizás te parezcas a Sanosuke. -Al parecer a los tres les encanta pelearse. -Guarda silencia Kenshin, esto es entre nosotros tres. -Oigan, por qué me meten en sus asuntos- Satoshi estaba en desacuerdo con Sanosuke y Yahiko. -Tú siempre formas parte de ellos, ahora forma parte de nosotros. -¿? -Olvídenlo. -Como veo que poseen un ánimo estupendo los invito a comer- Kaoru parecía insegura por unos instantes. -¿Estás segura de esto? -Por supuesto, es una forma de celebrar el avance que Satoshi ha tenido, además no tengo ganas de hacer nada. -Me lo imaginaba. -No es raro viniendo de una chica tan fea. -¡¡¡Yahiko!!! -Déjala en paz, debemos irnos ya, recuerden que siempre en esta época el Akabeko esta muy concurrido. -Sólo porque lo que dice Kenshin lo haré, sino seguiría con esto. Kaoru y Yahiko se lanzan una mirada de desprecio, claro, no en serio. -En marcha.   
Antes de ir al Akabeko, pasaron por casa del doctor Gensai para invitar a Megumi; la cual aceptó la invitación con gusto, al igual que Ayane y Suzume. Ahora con el grupo completo (Kenshin Gumi) todos se dirigieron a su destino, además la razón principal era que Tae había hecho la invitación previa, algo que Kaoru no había confesado. En fin, sin saber esto, todos estaban muy alegres de poder disfrutar de un almuerzo con sus amigos. Satoshi disfrutaba de este paseo, ya que debido a su entrenamiento no se había tomado el tiempo de conocer la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, que atravesaba un tiempo de majestuosidad; la Era Meiji era bondadosa con todos sus habitantes, especialmente después de los sufrimientos que éstos tuvieron que pasar en sus días más oscuros. Todas las imágenes que Satoshi tenía en su cabeza eran muy distintas a las que podía apreciar, todo era más hermoso, claramente estar en ese lugar, poder estar en contacto con la arquitectura y los paisajes era más grande que verlo en una imagen; en una foto vale más que mil palabras; aunque también las palabras podrían describir con plenitud lo que existía en aquella Era. La estación que dominaba aquel tiempo era la primavera, la estación más hermosa del año en cualquier época; los árboles de cerezo adornaban los senderos, senderos que ya eran hermosos por lo que representaban, los ríos, el cielo, las montañas, los prados, los sembradíos, cada cosa tenía su valor. La ciudad también estaba llena de vida; ya que era el tiempo del festival de inicio de primavera; algo que atraía a muchas personas de otros lugares, incluso de los más lejanos. Esto quedó grabado en los ojos de Satoshi, recuerdos que siempre preservaría en su memoria y en su corazón ya que todo esto forma parte de la historia, de una historia de la cual él ahora formaba parte y que trataría de que nada ni nadie la cambiara. Ahora eran ya cinco meses los que Satoshi tenía viviendo en el Dojo Kamiya, algo que ni él mismo se hubiera esperado. Por fin en el Akabeko -Gracias por su visita, vuelvan pronto. -Buenas tardes Tae. -Oh Kaoru has venido. -Si, tal como te lo prometí. -Me da gusto que hallas aceptado mi invitación. -Siempre has sido amable conmigo, no podría rechazarte. -Gracias Kaoru, adelante, siéntense. -Que lugar tan grandioso- Kenshin se acerca a Satoshi para preguntarle algo. -¿Sabías algo de este lugar? -No mucho, lo único que sé es que le pertenece a su amiga Tae, nada más. -Comprendo, bueno ahora podrás probar su comida. -Que bien, me muero de hambre (hay cosas que jamás podrán ser cambiadas) -Hoy hay mucha gente verdad. -Es por el festival, ha venido mucha gente de visita, así que no nos damos a basto. -Ahora si que tienen mucho trabajo no es así Tae. -Así es, ni Tsubame ni yo hemos podido tomar un descanso. -¿Por qué no lo toman con nosotros? -Me encantaría Kaoru, pero no tengo a nadie que me reemplace a mí y a Tsubame. -Pues yo conozco a alguien que se ofrece con gusto.- Kaoru empujo hacía adelante a Kenshin. -¿Yo? -Oh no podría pedirte ese favor Kenso-san. -Para Kenshin eso no es molestia, lo haría con gusto. -Pues entonces no se hable más- Sanosuke sienta a Tae junto a ellos, mientras Kaoru prepara a Kenshin. -Escúchame Kenshin, hazme este pequeño favor por favor, Tae lo merece. -No te preocupes Kaoru, lo haré con gusto- Kenshin parecía estar más feliz que nunca. -Yo también te ayudaré Kenshin. -Estás seguro Satoshi, tenías muchas ganas de comer -Pues ya no tantas, además, bueno tu lo sabes- Satoshi señala a la parte posterior del restaurante en donde Tsubame se encontraba atendiendo a unos clientes, mientras que Yahiko esperaba pacientemente a que terminara para invitarla a comer con ellos. -Veo a que te refieres, esta bien, ven conmigo. -Lo siento Yahiko no puedo aceptar, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. -Pero Kenshin se encargará de todo. -Esto es mucho para una sola persona, no creo que pueda solo -Quién dijo que Kenshin estaba solo -¡Satoshi! -Yo seré el ayudante de Kenshin, ustedes no se preocupen y únanse con Kaoru y los otros, no tengan pena.  
Yahiko y Tsubame se miran a los ojos, luego ambos debían la mirada y se sonrojan levemente. -Yo tomaré esto- Satoshi sujetas las cosas que Tsubame tenía en la mano. -Muchas gracias... -Satoshi, mi nombre es Satoshi. -Mucho gusto. -El gusto es mío, ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer. -Adiós.  
Antes de que se retiren, Yahiko le da un pequeño golpe a Satoshi en la espalda. -Te debo una amigo. -Descuida Yahiko, se lo que sientes por ella, yo he llegado a sentir lo mismo por la persona que amo -Veo que eres especial, bueno, de nuevo te lo agradezco, si puedo te ayudaré con gusto. -Olvídalo, tú disfruta de este día. -De nada, nos veremos luego. -Adiós.   
Era momento de poner manos a la obra, el Akabeko estaba completamente lleno, había mucho trabajo, trabajo que Kenshin y Satoshi hicieron con mucho gusto; para ellos era una pequeña pausa de su entrenamiento, ya que ambos no habían tenido momentos como estos desde hacía mucho tiempo. En la mesa de Kaoru, Tae y Tsubame miraban asombradas a Kenshin y Satoshi, ya que controlaban muy bien la situación. -Ese chico que vive ahora con ustedes es muy gentil. -Además muy amable y servicial- Tsubame no podía dejar de elogiar a Satoshi. -¿Cuál es su nombre Kaoru? -Se llama Satoshi Morishima, y en verdad que es especial, aún no se muy bien por qué vino a Tokio, pero si sé que ha cambiado la vida de todos en el Dojo. -Me lo imagino. -Además es un buen espadachín- añadió Sanosuke. -Con una gran fuerza de voluntad y espíritu de acero- comentario hecho por Megumi. -Espero que todo lo vaya muy bien. -Yo también Tae, yo también.   
Y así siguió toda la tarde, fue muy ameno aquel momento de distracción para Kenshin y sus amigos, aunque exactamente no para él y Satoshi, pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron gozando de la amistad de sus amigos. El atardecer caía en Tokio, el festival estaba a punto de iniciar; toda la gente se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad para iniciar la celebración; o casi todos, ya que en la entrada de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un personaje vestido de manera extraña, de cabello grisáceo y con lentes oscuros; además portaba una espada muy extraña, la cual llevaba en su espalda. -Doce años, doce largos años, desde el final de la Era Tokugawa no sentía esta sensación, ha llegado la hora de que pagues Kenshin Himura, no podrás dejar este crimen impune, lo juro por mi vida que así será. "Luces del destino, el odio y la bondad se encuentran, quien será el vencedor, ya no puedo esperar"  
  
Continuará...  
  
© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2004. 


	4. Capítulo 4: Un triste recuerdo del final...

Elección de Vida, el heredero de la espada asesina  
  
Capítulo 4: Un triste recuerdo del final de la Era Tokugawa, Enishi aparece  
  
-Estoy muerto Kenshin. -Y me lo dices a mí, me tocó el trabajo más pesado. -Sólo porque te tocó atender a los clientes extranjeros. -Eso fue toda una prueba para mí, ser un samurai no implica que pueda hacerlo todo. -Haces que olvide todo lo malo que nos tocó pasar el día de hoy. -Pues tú también haces que yo me sienta de buen humor. -Por algo somos almas gemelas. -Eso creo Satoshi.  
  
Kenshin y Satoshi se encontraban terminando de hacer el aseo en la cocina, ya que el día había sido largo y agotador en el Akabeko, pero después de eso podrían descansar y unirse a sus amigos, quienes si habían disfrutado a plenitud de ese día, o más bien, esa tarde. La noche cubría a la bella ciudad de Tokio, ahora la luz natural era reemplazada por los colores de los fuegos artificiales del festival. Las calles estaban llenas de alegría y bullicio; era difícil poder caminar tranquilamente por ellas. Las chicas, Kaoru, Megumi, Tae y Tsubame fueron en busca de algunos presentes para sus seres queridos; especialmente para Kenshin y Satoshi. Por otro lado, Sanosuke y Yahiko se quedaron discutiendo en el Akabeko por miles de razones que sólo ellos son capaces de entender. En fin, ese día se estaba desarrollando de maravilla, no se denotaba problema alguno, no por el momento.  
  
-Dime algo Kenshin. -¿De que se trata?- Kenshin terminó de hacer sus labores. -Cuál fue la razón principal por la cual decidiste iniciar esta nueva vida. -Eso tú lo sabes muy bien. -Quizás tengas razón, pero tienes que tener un motivo oculto, recuerda que no siempre la historia se ha podido escribir. -A veces Satoshi, a veces es necesario no hacerlo, ya que sólo trae recuerdos dolorosos. -Pues por mi parte no tengo nada de lo que deba arrepentirme... (Satoshi se da cuenta de que Kenshin permanece callado). -Lo siento Kenshin, no fue mi intención.  
Kenshin seguía callado. -Si no deseas decirme nada, lo comprendo, se que lo sucedido en el pasado fue difícil y que has tratado de enmendarlo a través de los años; pero seguramente hay algo en tu corazón que no deja de atormentarte; cuanto tengas ganas de confiarme tu secreto, estaré aquí para escucharte amigo. (Ash deja la cocina y se dirige a la parte posterior del restaurante a ordenar algunas cosas). Kenshin lo observaba desde la ventana.  
  
-Creo que no es el momento apropiado para contarte, pero de seguro llegará ese día, lo prometo. -¡¡Kenshin!! -Que sucede Kaoru- -Necesito que vengas por unos instantes, también Satoshi. -De acuerdo, estaré ahí en un momento.- Kenshin va en busca de Satoshi.  
  
-Qué es lo que Kenshin no desea contarme, será acaso algo que sucedió en la Era Tokugawa y que ni siquiera estuvo en los libros de historia, que extraño, bueno, buscaré la manera de comprender lo que le pasa. -Oye Satoshi. -Kenshin, ¿que deseas? -Kaoru quiere vernos, creo que es algo importante. -Aún debo terminar de guardar estas cosas, pero si me ayudas podremos hacerlo más rápido. -Por qué no-  
  
Después de unos minutos todo estaba en su lugar, aunque fue un gran esfuerzo, Kenshin y Satoshi ya estaban libres y listos para atender al llamado de Kaoru. Al entrar de nuevo al Akabeko, encontraron a Yahiko en la puerta, quien los esperaba para acompañarlos al segundo nivel, lugar en donde se encontraban las chicas.  
  
-Kaoru me pidió que viniera por ustedes ya que se han tardado demasiado. -Lo sentimos, es que terminamos nuestro trabajo. -Lo se, el día de hoy han sido muy gentiles, los dos. -Gracias Yahiko- Satoshi le da una leve palmada en la espalda. -No te pases, por cierto, recuerda que te debo una. -Olvídalo, te aseguro que lo hice con todo gusto. -En fin, de igual forma buscaré el modo de recompensarte- Yahiko acelera su paso. -Apresúrense. -Ya vamos, estamos algo cansados, compréndenos. -Lo siento Satoshi, pero si nos demoramos Kaoru me reprenderá. -Pues entonces no dejaremos que suceda eso, vamos Kenshin. -Voy tras ustedes.  
Satoshi apresura su paso, dejando atrás a Yahiko y Kenshin. -Si que está lleno de energías verdad Kenshin -En efecto Yahiko, esa es la principal razón por la cual pienso que tendrá un futuro maravilloso. -¿En verdad lo crees? -Te lo aseguro, antes de conocerlo él ya había madurado mucho por lo que le ha tocado vivir; pero en este tiempo también ha crecido con todas las enseñanzas que ha tomado de mí; y eso me da mucha alegría. -Es un digno heredero del estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu  
  
Kenshin sonríe ante el comentario de Yahiko, ya que sólo él sabía toda la verdad tras Satoshi; algo que por alguna razón lo mantenía perturbado, no lo quiso dar más importancia a esto y siguió caminando con Yahiko.  
  
-Ey chicos, ya estoy aquí arriba, sólo faltan ustedes. -No seas impaciente. -Tu mismo nos apresuraste, ahora no te quejes. -Lo sé, pero ahora yo soy el que desea retrasarse. -Si tú lo deseas. -Es igual a ti Kenshin. -¿En serio? -Si, igual de rebelde. -Muy gracioso Yahiko (en ese momento Kenshin se dio cuenta que su cicatriz comenzó a sangrar de nuevo) -Qué sucede, que pasa Kenshin. -No es nada Yahiko, sigue adelante. -Peso si sólo faltan subir unos cuantos escalones, no me digas que te quedarás aquí a ver el paisaje -Precisamente eso es lo que haré. -A veces no logro entenderte Kenshin, pero bueno, esa es tu decisión, les diré que algo te detuvo. -Gracias Yahiko.  
Yahiko termino de subir los escalones sin percatarse en la cicatriz de Kenshin. Al estar fuera de la vista de cualquiera, Kenshin colocó un pañuelo sobre la cicatriz para secar la sangre que brotaba por la herida.  
  
-Sigo sin entender el porque de esto, han pasado más de 10 años desde la última vez, pero no tiene ningún sentido, no lo comprendo; quizás deba consultar a mi maestro; aunque sería un viaje largo hasta Kioto, talvez encuentre la respuesta que deseo aquí en Tokio.  
En el cielo se admiraba la luna llena en su máximo esplendor.  
  
-Que hermosa luna, me trae muchos recuerdos, algunos muy tristes. Oh no, ya me he tardado demasiado, Kaoru debe estar más que furiosa, mejor me apresuro.  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad....  
  
-Buenas noches señorita. -Buenas noches señor, en que puedo servirle. -Disculpe que interrumpa su descanso, pero necesito saber algo. -Dígame. -Quisiera que me proporcionara información sobre el Dojo de Kaoru Kamiya -Creo que no puedo hacerlo, no conozco mucho sobre los lugares; pero espere un segundo, se de alguien que puede responder su pregunta. -Muchas gracias.  
  
En medio del festival que se celebraba en el centro de Tokio, el extraño personaje que acababa de llegar a la ciudad preguntaba sobre la dirección o información del Dojo Kamiya. Al principio pareció decepcionarse al escuchar que no obtendría nada de ella; pero cambió al oír las palabras, recuperó el ánimo.  
  
-Doctor Gensai, este es el hombre que me pidió ayuda. -Que tal, mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro, me dijeron que usted podría decirme en donde se encuentra el Dojo Kamiya -Claro que lo se, pertenece a mi nieta. -En serio, que coincidencia. -Ya lo creo, para que necesita saberlo. -He escuchado que el estilo Kamiya Kashin ha mejorado mucho, y deseo comprobarlo. -Pues ahora es muy tarde, creo que ella no está ahí, pero si lo desea, con mucho gusto puedo darle hospedaje en mi casa para que mañana a primera hora pueda ir al Dojo, acepta.  
Todo esto era más que perfecto para Enishi.  
  
-Muchas gracias por su generosidad, con mucho gusto acepto su propuesta. -Entonces si es tan amable de seguirme le mostraré donde vivo y luego puede decidir si quiere quedarse de una vez o si desea disfrutar del festival. -Creo que mejor me retiro a descansar, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente. -Como gustes. -Estupendo- (dijo Enishi para sí mismo) -Dijo algo, me apreció escuchar una frase. -No, no es nada, sólo admiraba parte de las costumbres que están presentes en el festival, eso es todo. -Así que le gustan o me equivoco. -Para ser franco no es eso, ya que me gustan otras cosas, pero en cierta forma todo tiene su belleza -Ya veo. -Bueno, sígame por favor. -De acuerdo  
  
El doctor Gensai y Enishi se perdieron entre la multitud, en ningún momento nadie notó las verdaderas intenciones de Enishi y tampoco de su espada, aunque era más posible que la gente no prefería tomar en cuenta ese detalle ya que estaban en festival, el tiempo era para divertirse y no para preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Estoy cerca de ti Kenshin, pronto sabrás de mi, juro que me las pagarás de una vez por todas, te quitaré lo más preciado al igual que tu lo haz hecho con mi vida. Tomoe...  
  
-Que es esta sensación, es muy extraña, como si alguien estuviera buscándome, pero no es posible....- -Kaoru, Kaoru, ¡¡Kaoru!!  
Kaoru reaccionó ante los gritos de Yahiko. -Perdona Yahiko, estaba pensando en algo, por cierto, ¿dónde está Kenshin? Creí que habías ido por él. -Ya lo hice, pero se detuvo en las escaleras, dijo que deseaba admirar la luna. -¿La luna? -Se que parece extraño, pero eso fue lo que dijo y ahí se quedó. -Iré a ver que pasa, quizás le suceda algo malo. -No creo que sea una buena idea- interrumpió Satoshi. -Y por qué lo dices, acaso tú sabes lo que Kenshin tiene -No- respondió- pero puedo imaginármelo- -Podrías decirme que es. -Lo siento Kaoru, es algo muy difícil para Kenshin, es mejor que aún no lo sepas- Satoshi dijo todo esto aún sin saber de lo que hablaba, sólo repitió lo que Kenshin le había dicho a él momentos atrás. -No me importa si no me lo quieres decir, iré a hablarle, espérenme aquí. -Como gustes. -Buena suerte Kaoru. -Kaoru- Yahiko es detenido por Satoshi. -Déjala ir, ellos deben hablar a solas. -Pero... -Hazme caso. -Esta bien, pero sólo por esta vez.  
  
-Espero que Kenshin sea franco conmigo, no soportaría la idea de que sufra sin saber si puedo ayudarle. -¡¡Kenshin!!  
  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Mi nombre es Tomoe, Tomoe Yukishiro. -Por favor, nunca jamás vuelas a interrumpirme. -Lo siento, no sabía que estabas durmiendo. -Ya no importa.  
  
-Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquellos días, me pregunto si es esto lo que me está preocupando, este recuerdo reprimido en mi corazón, el cual no me deja descansar y que forma parte de mi, de mi carácter y de mi forma de ser, quizás Satoshi tenga razón, creo que lo comentaré con Kaoru. -Kenshin. -Kaoru  
  
Kaoru estaba parada detrás de él, sin siquiera notarlo, algo que era raro en Kenshin: Este permaneció en silencio ya que admiraba el rostro de Kaoru, en el cual se notaba una gran preocupación y tristeza, algo que sin duda Kenshin no soportaba ver. Una reacción involuntaria hizo que se acercara a Kaoru, abrazándola fuertemente, algo que lo hizo sentir muy bien.  
  
-Lo siento mucho Kaoru, se que me he comportado extraño. -Yo no lo creo así... -Déjame continuar. No se cómo explicarlo, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que algo sucederá muy pronto, algo que definitivamente no es favorable para nadie, pero especialmente para mi. No puedo dejar que se involucren por nada del mundo. -Eso nunca nos ha detenido, siempre hemos conseguido salir adelante. -Pero esta vez es diferente, confía en lo que te digo por favor. -Si tú lo dices, pero dime que es lo que te preocupa, que es lo que te aqueja. -No creo que sea el tiempo adecuado, pero descuida, tarde o temprano sabrás la verdad de mis labios. -¿La verdad?- esto tenía a Kaoru muy confundida. -Si Kaoru, la verdad sobre mí, sobre mi pasado, no todo lo que tú conoces lo conforma, existe algo más, algo que aún me atormenta.  
  
Kaoru volvió a sentirse muy triste, ya que pensó que lo que sabía de Kenshin era mentira, dudaba de conocer al verdadero vagabundo, pero no podía apartar el sentimiento que existe en su corazón hacía él. Kaoru pasa su mano alrededor del rostro de Kenshin, para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios; cosas que deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que no tenía valor para realizar, pero esta situación lo ameritaba. Kenshin no hizo nada por impedirlo, disfrutando de aquel momento.  
  
-Gracias. -No lo agradezcas, tú me haz hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. -Espero poder devolverte este beso Kaoru. -Te estaré esperando Kenshin- Kaoru toma a Kenshin de la mano y juntos regresan a la habitación para reunirse con Yahiko, Satoshi y los demás.  
  
"Creo que el amor es la base de nuestra existencia, valiosa lección que cada ser aprende de una forma u otra, me alegro mucho por ellos"  
  
-Contéstame algo. -¿Qué? -Que es lo tanto querías enseñarme, Yahiko sólo me dijo que ustedes deseaban que Satoshi y yo dejáramos el trabajo. -Es que quería darte esto.- Kaoru escondía en sus manos un relicario tallado en madera, con un pequeño grabado en la parte de atrás. -Es para mí. -Claro, es un pequeño regalo, creo que durante toda tu vida has estado sin la protección de alguien, al menos eso pienso. -Muchas gracias Kaoru. -Lee la inscripción. -Veamos.  
  
"El tiempo jamás se detendrá, al igual que yo no podré detenerte en lo que tengas que hacer, pero si puedo darte mi apoyo, mi amor, mi corazón, todo esto es representado por este relicario, el recuerdo de que siempre me llevarás contigo y que nunca nos separaremos. kaoru"  
  
-Es precioso. -Sabía que era el regalo perfecto, ahora podrás llevar algo de mí cerca de tu corazón. -Tenlo por seguro Kaoru, así será- Kenshin agradece este lindo gesto a Kaoru con un beso, el cual es correspondido por ella. Luego guarda el relicario en el lugar más cercano a su alma, a su corazón. -Gracias Kaoru. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. -Ahora que te parece si nos reunimos con los demás, no crees que se extrañen por nuestra ausencia. -No te preocupes, ellos lo entienden, además creo que Satoshi hizo que entendieran eso muy bien. -Ya veo, cada día que pasa pienso que los conozco bien, pero siempre surge algo nuevo, una nueva faceta de él que me sorprende. -¿Aún piensas que es especial? -Claro que si, no lo se muy bien, pero haré lo posible para que sea lo que él desea ser y lo que quiere hacer con su vida. -Espero que sea lo mismo que tu has hecho con la tuyo Kenshin. -Te lo aseguro, así será. -Detente Kenshin. -Que sucede. -Cuando estemos con ellos no creo que pueda hacer esto de nuevo-  
  
Kaoru vuele ve a besar a Kenshin, sólo que esta vez ella era la que inició el beso, con una pasión y ternura indescriptibles, tanto así que Kenshin no tuvo oposición alguna ante aquel maravilloso momento (hubiera sido triste) continuaron con el beso, demostrando los sentimientos que habían en sus corazones pero que no se atrevían a expresarlos abiertamente; aunque con estar juntos era más que suficiente para poder ser felices.  
  
-No rompas este momento por lo que más quieras, déjame disfrutar de tu amor. -No lo haré.- Vuelven a besarse.  
  
La luna era el mudo testigo nuevamente de una escena romántica, la cual unía a dos personas que han atravesado por muchas cosas en sus vidas, y aunque cada uno tuvo caminos separados, el destino juntó sus caminos, los cuales jamás se volverán a separar; a menos que alguien más lo decida. Por un momento todo fue perfecto, el pasado quedó atrás, y el futuro era brillante y alentador, un futuro que alcanzarían como premio a lo que han hecho. El amor dará frutos, frutos que también florecerán. El tiempo se terminaba, tenían que reunirse con sus amigos, así que después de mirarse a los ojos por última vez; se tomaron de las manos he hicieron una promesa- "Cuando termine de enseñarle todos mis conocimientos a Satoshi, prometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida junto a ti." A lo que Kaoru respondió- "Estaré esperando feliz a que llegue ese día" Ya con esto en mente, ambos regresaron al lugar en donde los esperaban.  
  
-Por fin se hacen aparecer- dijo Yahiko sarcásticamente. -Ya basta, es sólo una broma.- Satoshi parecía molesto. -No se irriten, este es un momento para disfrutar con los amigos. -Es cierto. -Lo olvidé por completo. -No es para tanto, olvídense de eso, es tiempo de estar unidos- Megumi tomó la decisión de decir estas palabras para calmar el ánimo de los presentes. -Oye Kaoru, ¿ya le entregaste Kenshin su regalo?- Megumi seguía con su plan. -Regalo, ¿que regalo?- preguntó Yahiko confundido  
  
-Por supuesto, y déjame decirte que le gustó mucho. -Es muy bonito, se lo agradezco mucho en verdad. -Bueno, pero tu no eres la única que tiene un presente que desea entregar este día o me equivoco. -A que te refieres Megumi, ¿que insinúas?- Ahora Satoshi era el confundido. -Lo que Megumi quiere decir es que tenemos algo para ti, no es así Tae. -Definitivamente Kaoru, has sido tan amable al ayudarme con el negocio en este día al igual que Kenshin, pero como Kaoru ya le ha dado su regalo, yo quiero darte un pequeño recuerdo de parte de Tsubame y mía.  
Tae le entrega una pequeña caja a Satoshi.  
  
-Muchas gracias, no se que decir. -Mira tu regalo y luego sabrás.  
  
Satoshi abrió la pequeña caja, impaciente por descubrir su contenido. Al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto un reloj de plata, también con una inscripción en la parte de atrás, en la cual le agradecía por lo que ha hecho, y deseando que al igual que este reloj, siga adelante sin detenerse.  
  
-Es estupendo, siempre quise tener un reloj como este. -Gracias a Kaoru supe que ese era tu mayor deseo, así que pensé que lo correcto era cumplirlo. -Gracias, lo cuidaré mucho. -Me da gusto que disfrutes de tu obsequio.  
  
Sanosuke, quien permaneció silencioso durante todo este tiempo, se incorporó de su lugar, y con un tono molesto se dirigió a Tae.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, así que con su permiso me retiro. -Espera Sanosuke, acaso piensas que me he olvidado de ti  
Sanosuke volvió la mirada al oír estas palabras; palabras dichas por Megumi, quien sin ocultar nada, y con una gentil sonrisa, le extendió las manos a Sanosuke para que este se acercara.  
  
-Estas fiestas son especiales, nadie puede ser olvidado, mucho menos un buen amigo como tú, piensa que esta es una forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por todas las personas que conocemos y sobre todo por haber creído en mi después de lo que sucedió cuando nos conocimos. -Me siento muy mal, siento haber dicho esas cosas. -Ya olvídalo, espero que te guste.  
Sanosuke no esperaba nada en especial, ya que en lo personal él jamás había demostrado tener interés en alguna cosa que no fuera comer o apostar, así que no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que sería. Pero todo esto quedó sin importancia al ver el presente. -¿Un medallón? -Acaso no te gusta Sanosuke. -No para nada, al contrario, me encanta, es sólo que... -Te trae malos recuerdos no es así. -En parte sí, pero por otro lado me hace traer los buenos recuerdos, los que más aprecio y que siempre estarán presentes en mi memoria. -Una sabía verdad. -Te lo agradezco Megumi, algún día te recompensaré de la misma forma, te lo prometo. -"con sólo saber que siento esto por ti es suficiente, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo" (pensamientos de Megumi) -¿Megumi? -Dime. -Eres una gran persona- Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sanosuke sonreía, quizás si era posible lo que Megumi sentía hacía él, quien sabe.  
  
Este se había convertido en un día especial sin lugar a dudas para casi todos los presentes, ya que eran muy felices con la persona que de alguna forma amaba, aunque el otro no lo supiera directamente. Kenshin y Kaoru, Sanosuke y Megumi, y tampoco podemos olvidar a Yahiko y Tsubame, quienes también compartieron un momento inolvidable, el cual es más valioso que los demás, ya que ellos aún están en la etapa más vital de la vida, en la cual los sentimientos se desarrollan al igual que la experiencia y la madurez. Todo esto hacía que Satoshi recordara los momentos que ha vivido junto a Kari, y que desea estar de nuevo con ella, aunque debe ser paciente y descubrir la forma de regresar, por el momento debe hacer lo posible por ser una persona útil en esta Era, ayudar a quien lo necesitara, no podía dejar que nadie lastime a una persona sin motivo alguno, y sobre todo cumplir con la promesa que hizo consigo mismo y con Kenshin, usar el estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu en pos de la justicia; sin tener que acabarla vida de un ser humano, sin importar la pureza o maldad que exista en su corazón. Tendría que ponerse a prueba para saber si era apto para cumplir y llevar esa gran responsabilidad. El anochecer había caído en Tokio, ya eran más de la media noche, la fiesta que tuvo a la ciudad despierta terminó con mucha alegría, sobriedad y serenidad. El festival aún trascurriría durante los próximos días, así que la fiesta no ha terminado, el destino dirá si Kenshin y sus amigos podrán disfrutarlo o tendrán que enfrentar algún nuevo reto en su ya largo camino de penalidades. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía este pensamiento el la mente, ya que estaban muy relajados; aprovechando la oportunidad para declarar lo que sentían por esa persona. Al llegar al Dojo, Sanosuke se despidió de ello y se ofreció para acompañar a Megumi a casa del Doctor Gensai, ya que era muy tarde para que ella anduviera sola por las oscuras calles de Tokio. Sin nada que objetar, Megumi y Sanosuke partieron juntos; Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko y Sanosuke permanecieron en la puerta hasta que vieron como las siluetas se desvanecían en la oscuridad. Yahiko y Kaoru buscaron sus respectivas habitaciones para poder dormir, sus cuerpos ya no daban para más, al contrario de ellos, Kenshin y Satoshi se quedaron en el corredor para admirar lo que ha ambos les llenaba el alma, la Luna.  
  
-Una moneda por tus pensamientos... -Disculpa. -Es una forma de decir que puedo saber en que estás pensando. -Si lo sabes, entonces cuéntame. -Puedo adivinar que piensas en Kaoru y en el futuro que te espera. -En parte estas en lo cierto, pero también me siento algo preocupado. -Y que es lo que podría suceder, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejaste de pelear y no ha sucedido nada. -Eso no lo se, pero siento que algo va a suceder, no se si parea bien o para mal, pero será algo muy grave. -Un presentimiento muy desalentador. -Me siento inseguro- Satoshi pone su mano sobre el hombro de Kenshin. -Esa no es la actitud del Kenshin que yo he conocido, tú nunca te has dejado vencer antes de pelear, no lo has hecho y yo te ayudaré a que no lo hagas. Estaré y pelearé a tu lado contra cualquier dificultad que haya que enfrentar. -Eso me hace sentir mejor, se que puedo confiar en ti. -Siempre estaré aquí amigo, te lo prometo. -Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. -De acuerdo, buenas noches. -Buenas noches, hasta mañana. -Hasta mañana.  
  
"El poder esta en la amistad, un ejemplo que se observa claramente al ver a Kenshin y Satoshi, al transcurrir el tiempo se darán cuenta que sus vidas dependerán de ella"  
  
El sol hizo su aparición la mañana del día siguiente, los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Satoshi; el cual dormía plácidamente. Con su sueño despejado, pensó que era mejor levantarse y buscar algo que hacer; pensándolo bien, en este tiempo no había sido de gran ayuda en la casa, sólo se concentraba en su entrenamiento; tenía que hacer algo para compensarlo, como todos dormían, Satoshi salió a lavar la ropa que quedó del día anterior. Pasó más de una hora antes de que Kenshin despertara; tiempo suficiente para que Satoshi lavara toda la ropa y la tendiera en los lazos.  
  
-Buenos días Satoshi. -Que tal Kesnhin, ¿cómo dormiste? -Muy bien, gracias amigo. Dime algo, tú lavaste toda esta ropa. -Si, es una forma de ayudar en la casa, ya que creo que no lo he hecho desde que llegué aquí. -No tenías que hacerlo. -Lo hago con mucho gusto.  
  
-¡¡Listo!! Esta es la última. -Ahora que terminaste, que te parece si me ayudas con el desayuno. -Seguro.  
Satoshi regresó a la casa, pero antes de ir a la cocina, algo en su interior le decía que en esa mañana debía estar preparado para lo que fuera, así que regresó a su habitación en busca de ella, la tomó, le dio su acostumbrado beso, algo que imitaba de su buen amigo, y luego ya fue a la cocina a unirse a Kenshin.  
  
-Por donde comenzamos. -Hazme el favor de pasarme el arroz. -De inmediato.  
Antes de que pueda terminar de hacer esto, se escucha que la puerta trasera es abierta. -Me pregunto quien será -No lo se, puede ser Sanosuke -Salgamos a ver. -Si.  
  
Al salir comprueban que se trataba de Sanosuke, pero en esta ocasión no venía solo, alguien más lo acompañaba. Un hombre alto, de pelo grisáceo, ojos oscuros y unas extrañas gafas. Sin duda todo un personaje.  
  
-Buenos días Sanosuke, que sorpresa recibirte tan temprano por aquí. -Es que bueno, lo que sucede es que este hombre tiene deseos de conocerte, estaba en la casa del doctor Gensai el día de ayer cuando fui a dejar a Megumi. Me preguntó que si te conocía, a lo que yo respondí que si, así que me pidió que te trajera hoy. -Ya veo- La vista de Kenshin se desvió rápidamente al ver que el sujeto colocaba su mano para alcanzar la espada.  
  
-Sanosuke, ten cuidado. -Que demo... Sanosuke fue despedido por un golpe que recibió por parte de este individuo, terminando en los pies de Kesnhin. -¿Quién eres tú? -Alguien que sabe muy bien tu pasado Batusai. -Dime quién eres. -Te recuerda algo el nombre Tomoe Yukishiro. -Tomoe....  
  
Las hojas caían de los árboles en aquella mañana de primavera, Kenshin permaneció inmóvil al escuchar aquel nombre, que para él no era desconocido, más sin embargo no tenía muy buenos recuerdos sobre ella.  
  
-Kenshin, que sucede, quien es Tomoe, háblame Kenshin. -¿Quién eres tu chiquillo? -Mi nombre es Satoshi, Satoshi Morishima, pupilo y aprendiz del estilo Hytenmitsurugiryu. -Ah. Con que ahora entrenas a alguien para que siga tus pasos. -¿A que se refiere Kenshin?, ¿quién es él?, ¿quien es Tomoe?  
  
Todo este ruido despertó tanto a Kaoru como ha Yahiko, quienes salieron a ver que estaba pasando afuera.  
  
-Kenshin, que sucede aquí, ¿podrías explicarme?- Kaoru vio al sujeto que estaba justo en la entrada. Luego notó que Sanosuke estaba tendido en el suelo, Yahiko y ella corrieron a su lado para ver como estaba.  
  
-Sanosuke, Sanosuke, respóndeme amigo, dime algo.  
Sanosuke no respondía. -Eres un maldito, ¿quien demonios eres?  
  
-Mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro, hermano de Tomoe. -¿Tomoe? -Veo que Kenshin no les ha contado nada acerca de ella. No me extraña, después de la infamia que hizo. Kenshin seguía callado. -Al parecer su silencio hace que quede en evidencia que yo tengo la razón. -Oye, si no nos dices cual es tu relación con Kenshin y que es lo que quieres con él, tendrás que irte. -Esta bien, se los diré yo- Enishi guardó su espada por unos instantes. -Mi deseo es acabar con la vida de Batusai por haber permitido que mi hermana muriera. -Mientes, Kenshin jamás hubiera permitido la muerte de una persona, menos de una mujer. -Quizás, pero que pensarías si eso sucedió al final de la Era Tokugawa. No sé como es él en este tiempo, pero antes era despiadado y sin corazón. -No es cierto, no puedo aceptarlo- Kaoru no admitía lo que Enishi estaba diciendo.  
  
-Ya que no me crees del todo te lo contaré- Enishi cambio su expresión a una expresión de odio y venganza.  
  
-En el último año de la Era Tokugawa, Kenshin era conocido como Batusai el Destajador, famoso asesino, conocido en todo Kioto. Una de sus tantas víctimas fue el prometido de mi hermana, el cual era un encargado de una misión importante, pero antes de cumplirla fue asesinado por Batusai. Por azares del destino Tomoe y Kenshin se conocieron de la forma más extraña; Tomoe fue tomándole cariño, ya que para ella, aunque fuera una persona tan despiadada, encontró el verdadero interior de Batusai, así que fue apegándose a él. Tomoe tenía un objetivo, encontrar al asesino de su prometido, aunque no sabía que el asesino fue Batusai, así que siguió junto a él. Juntos viajaron a las montañas, donde vivieron mucho tiempo; aunque lo que más me dolió fue que ese miserable se casara con ella. Poco después se enteró de toda la verdad; pero para ese tiempo su corazón pertenecía a Batusai y a nadie más, Batusai estaba destinado a morir en aquella batalla librada en el monte Fuji; pero algo cambió mi vida para siempre, Tomoe perdió su vida por defender a Batusai de sus enemigos, ese mal nacido la dejó morir, no hizo nada para evitarlo. Por eso he venido a quitarle la vida o ha hacer su vida tan infeliz como la mía.  
  
Kaoru quedó devastada al escuchar esto, era imposible que Kenshin hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso, es más, como era posible que haya estado casado con Tomoe, la hermana de ese sujeto tan irritable. Todo esto hizo que sus ánimos y sus fuerzas decayeran, haciendo que esta se sentara y perdiera su mirada en aquel instante. Por fin, Kenshin habló.  
  
-Déjame hablar Enishi. -Acepta tu culpa realista de la Era Tokugawa. -La única verdad que aceptaré es que hubiera entregado mi vida por la de Tomoe, eso te lo aseguro. -Mientes, la dejaste morir. -Eso no es verdad. -Entonces que fue lo que sucedió Batusai. -No puedo contártelo. -Admítelo, la dejaste morir, fue tu culpa, por eso he venido a vengarme. -Escúchame, yo, yo fui quién acabó con la vida de Tomoe.  
  
Esto dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes, era algo que nadie esperaba, ni el propio Enishi, quien no reaccionó ante el comentario de Kenshin.  
  
-Es cierto, ella se interpuso entre Tatsumi y yo. Ella no deseaba que yo peleara con él, pero el destino quiso que esto sucediera. -Maldito, maldito, eres un maldito, no puedo perdonarte que hables de esta forma, jamás pensé que tu eras el asesino, esto hace que me enfurezca más. Te lo juro Batusai, morirás. -Se que estás enfadado y acepto la culpa, es mi responsabilidad y mi castigo. -Cállate, nada de lo que digas o hagas le devolverá la vida a Tomoe, eres despreciable, y por eso debes morir.  
  
Enishi no podía controlarse, estaba lleno de odio y rencor hacía Kenshin, ya que él había asesinado a su querida hermana, aunque sin intención, pero eso no le importaba, sólo deseaba obtener su venganza y hacer de la vida de Kenshin un verdadero infierno. Así que sin pensarlo más volvió a liberar a su espada de su opresión y se preparó para atacar a Kenshin. Satoshi sostenía en brazos a Kaoru, no podía dejarla sola, pero tampoco podía abandonar a Kenshin a su suerte, tenía que hacer algo.  
  
-Yahiko, cuida de Kaoru por mí. -¿Que piensas hacer? -Tomar el destino en mis manos. -Espera, aún no puedes estar en una pelea como esta, Kenshin es el único que puede detenerlo. -Eso nunca lo sabré si no lo intento.  
Sanosuke, quien estaba tendido en el suelo cerca de ellos abrió sus ojos y se dirigió a ellos. -Suerte Satoshi. -Sanosuke. -Dale tu confianza, Satoshi ha demostrado que puede hacerlo. -De acuerdo, contamos contigo, yo cuidaré de Kaoru. -Gracias- Satoshi deja a Kaoru en brazos de Yahiko y se reincorpora.  
  
-Juro que no me dejaré vencer.  
  
Satoshi toma su espada y se enfila directo a la batalla, sabía que no hay marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca, el mañana ya no existiría si no hacía algo en ese instante. Aunque él no lo sabía del todo, el futuro de Kaoru y Kenshin dependía de la decisión que tomara.  
  
-¡¡Enishi!!  
  
Continuará...  
  
© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2004. 


End file.
